Anaël Malfoy (en cour de réécriture)
by Anank Hmra
Summary: ! cette histoire est en cours de reecriture car je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite du chemin que l'histoire a pris, je vous conseille donc de vous rediriger ver sla version reecrite : les jumeaux Malfoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Présentation Et Sauvetage**

Elle soupira doucement, il était 22h50 et elle était arrivé à rester caché toute la journée. Ces ravisseurs ne l'avaient pas trouvé.

Même si elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années à l'époque, elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour ou plutôt de la nuit de son enlèvement. C'était la nuit qui précédée leur anniversaire à son frère et elle. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser à cause de son jeune âge, elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait et à quel point cela était affreux.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle se prit à repenser à sa chère famille… ils lui manquaient tant…

Sa mère Narcissa Malefoy née Black était une femme magnifique et pleine d'amour et de tendresse pour ses adorables jumeaux, Drago et Anaël, son plus précieux trésor, la femme était blonde, comme tous les Malefoy, avec des yeux bleu nuit, comme les Black. Elle était grande et mince avec un port altier, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Lucius Malefoy, lui, était un bel homme, il avait les cheveux blond platine presque blancs et les yeux gris comme l'acier ne faisant pas douter de ses origines, il aimait lui aussi ses enfants comme la prunelle de ses yeux, comme le plus précieux trésor qu'il est jamais eu. Il avait les traits fin et gracieux, le port altier, le visage aristocratique.

La famille Malefoy devait être une des plus belles familles d'Angleterre, sans aucun doute.

Et puis il y avait Drago... Son frère même très jeune avait toujours été beau, il ressemblait énormément à son père, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, un visage quasi identique, la même arrogance dans le comportement malgré son jeune âge...

Oui, elle ne doutait pas du fait que son frère maintenant devait être magnifique, malgré le fait qu'elle ne devait ressemblait à rien. Elle priait pour que lui soit beau et heureux, qu'il profite de leur famille pour elle. Elle se rappelait au début de son enlèvement, elle ressentait toujours ce que ressentait son frère grâce à ce lien qu'on la plupart des jumeaux quand ce si sont fusionnelles mais avec le temps elle avait senti le lien se détériorer à son plus grand désespoir. Elle avait tellement souffert pendant cette période... Elle en souffrait toujours.

Drago et elle étaient nées en janvier, le 25 plus précisément. Et cela faisait trois mois jour pour jour maintenant qu'elle avait 15 ans.

Elle avait froid, non, elle était frigorifiée. Dans la petite pièce où elle était enfermée il n'y avait pas de cheminée. La pièce était ridiculement petite, juste assez grande pour y placer un vieux matelas avec une couverture partiellement couverte de sang. Oui, Anaël était généralement battu dans ce lit ou dans la journée, alors elle y passait peu de temps à y dormir.

Elle soupira de nouveau et se leva lentement son corps la faisant souffrir le martyr. Elle retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur ne voulant pas se faire repérer et marcha en direction de sa "chambre" pensant naïvement que ces ravisseurs seraient en train de dormir.

BOOM !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'un coup de pied dans le dos la fis chuter lourdement.

"Enfin je te trouve... Ce soir, l'abomination tu vas souffrir pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps " murmura son agresseur.

Au ton menaçant de l'homme la jeune fille se tendit et commença à trembler fortement. L'homme l'agrippa par la loque qui lui servait de vêtements et l'emmena lui-même dans la petite pièce. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et la jeta à l'intérieur. Il commença à détachées sa ceinture et la fit claquer dans l'air avec un sourire cruel sur le visage, commença alors une autre longue séance de douleur.

Elle gémit doucement, ça faisait maintenant une demi-heure que l'homme était parti et elle souffrait atrocement, elle devait avoir quelques côtés cassés ainsi que son bras, son corps était recouvert de bleu tous plus larges les uns que les autres. Elle était au bord de l'inconscience.

Ce soir, elle voulait mourir. Oui, elle, Anaël Malfoy, voulait mourir. Elle en avait assez, alors elle se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience en priant trouver la mort au bout de son calvaire.

Plongée dans ses pensées morbide, elle n'entendit pas le fracas au rez-de-chaussée, elle n'entendit pas non plus les cris et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir, elle plongeait de plus en plus dans l'inconscience coulant tranquillement vers la mort, ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés ne virent pas l'homme aux cheveux blond platine hurler sa rage et elle ne le sentit pas la border et la soulever. Elle tomba définitivement inconsciente dans les bras de son père qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

" Je suis là mon jolie ange, je vais te sauver... " murmura tendrement Lucius Malefoy à l'oreille de sa fille.

Lucius Malefoy embrassa une dernière fois sa femme et la regarda tendrement.

" Je la ramènerais vivante amour, je te le promets et puis le Seigneur sera avec moi et Severus, tous se passera bien ne t'inquiètes pas "

La femme soupira, elle était très inquiète et heureuse à la fois, elle allait retrouver sa fille ! Elle répondit doucement :

" J'attendrais ton retour avec Drago, il est incapable de dormir depuis que je lui ai annoncé qu'on avait retrouvé les traces de sa sœur "

Elle lui sourit et s'écarta doucement de son mari et repris :

" Va et rapporte mon enfant. "

Lucius, Severus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenaient devant la porte d'une grande maison, tous les trois la connaissais, 12 Square Grimault, la maison des Black. Lucius gronda, menaçant et explosa la porte en même temps que sa colère et sa rage. Il entra suivi du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Severus.

Le lord examina les lieux, tous ici étaient sombres et poussiéreux. Il fronça le nez de dégoût et son visage se crispa sous la rage qu'il ressentait.

Il avait connu la jeune Anaël Malefoy, une enfant joyeuse et très intelligente.

L'enfant qu'il avait connu n'avait rien de la froideur de son père, au contraire elle montrait en permanence ses sentiments et jouait même là-dessus. La petite fille était une excellente comédienne. Et puis il devait bien l'avouer, elle était adorable. Elle ne ressemblait pas au Malefoy, elle n'avait pas les cheveux blond platine ni les yeux gris, non elle, elle avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène avec des reflets de feu et yeux bleus comme la nuit. Ainsi elle ressemblait plus à une Black. En fait elle ressemblait à sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est certainement pour ça que Bellatrix l'adorait et avait été détruite en apprenant la disparition de sa nièce. Bellatrix ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants à cause d'un sortilège de découpe lancer par Molly Weasley, ça l'avait rendu folle mais la naissance d'Anaël l'avait changé, elle était redevenue la femme formidable qu'elle avait été, bien sûr elle aimait Drago aussi mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lui, plus personnellement avait appris grâce ou à cause il ne savait pas, que l'adorable petite tête brune était son âme sœur. Il avait tout d'abord été choquer…Non, plutôt dans le déni, se refusant l'idée même de pouvoir ressentir un jour quoique ce soit pour cette gamine âgée d'à peine 10 ans. Mais un jour alors que Anaël jouait pour une fois seule et qu'il était rentrait dans la pièce sans le vouloir puisqu'il cherchait une autre pièce ou plus claire, il s'était perdu, il l'avait vu relever son visage encore rond au trais enfantins le fixait avec ses yeux bleus si sombres, il avait eu une petite mou devant le regard de la petite fille qui lui signifier très clairement qu'il la dérangeait. Il s'approcha quand même curieux de voir ce qu'elle faisait et quand il s'accroupit à sa hauteur il put voir qu'elle dessinait. Sur la feuille de papier poser devant elle, elle avait dessiné son frère et elle dans le salon, on pouvait aussi voir les parents de la petite fille et à son grand étonnement, lui. Même si c'était très simplifier et caricaturer, typique du dessin d'enfant il ne se serait pas risqué à critiquer le dessin connaissant le caractère de l'enfant, bien que douce la petite fille si on la contrarier devenait une véritable furie, décidément ce dit-il, elle tient beaucoup trop de sa tante. Alors même s'il ne ressentait rien d'autre à son égard que beaucoup de tendresse, chose déjà étonnante en soi, il était persuadé ne jamais rien ressentir d'autre pour la gamine.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité avec un petit sourire qui s'effaça rapidement en se souvenant du pourquoi il était là. La rage remonta en lui et il ferma les yeux, se concentrent pour trouver la puissance magique de la jeune fille. Après 5 ans, il se souvenait toujours de sa signature magique. La fillette était très puissante malgré son jeune âge et il était sûr qu'en grandissant elle serait d'une puissance égale à la sienne. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la retrouver mais la signature était faible, trop faible à son goût. Légèrement inquiet, il indiqua l'escalier qui mener à plusieurs chambres.

Lucius surveiller son seigneur, guettant le moindre signe pour lui montrer le chemin, quand Il ouvrit les yeux et tendis le bras vers l'escalier, Lucius s'y précipita. Il savait que Severus s'occupait des ravisseurs, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour ça. Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et arriva face à plusieurs portes, il vit le Lord lui désigné une porte tout au fond du couloir et grogna sourdement quand il remarqua le nombre de verrous qui bloquer la porte. D'un coup de baguette, il fit exploser l'unique obstacle qui le séparé de sa fille.

Il hurla de rage quand il l'a vu.

Sa fille, son enfant, le sang de son sang, la chair de sa chair, son plus précieux joyaux était là, attaché à un mur par des chaînes allongé sur un matelas ensanglanté. Le corps de la fille n'était pas en bonne état non plus, recouverte de bleus et de sang, son bras droit tordu dans un angle peu habituel, mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. En réalité il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, sa fille était la plus belle personne qu'il est jamais rencontré et ce malgré le sang et les bleus. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, elle était endormie et respirer faiblement trop faiblement, un sentiment de panique monta en lui. Il détacha sa fille a l'aide d'un sort et constata les cicatrices autour de ses poignets fins, il serra durement la mâchoire, un coup d'œil à son Seigneur et il vit qu'il était dans le même état que lui.

" Je suis là mon joli ange, je vais te sauver... " murmura tendrement Lucius Malefoy à l'oreille de sa fille.

Il souleva doucement la jeune fille après l'avoir recouverte de sa cape, il la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à la sortie où Severus les attendais deux corps ensanglantées devant lui. Severus regarda le précieux fardeau de son ami et eu un pincement au cœur en voyant la jeune fille dans ces bras, se rappelant soudain l'enfant qu'elle avait été.

" Transplanons " dis soudain Lucius son visage trahissant son immense inquiétude.


	2. Chapter 2

**RETROUVER ET SAUVER**

Lucius arriva en panique au manoir de son Lord, sa fille inconsciente dans les bras. Sa fille... 5 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et il l'a retrouvé dans un état lamentable… Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça.

Il se précipita jusqu'au appartement des Malfoy, sa femme et son fils devaient l'attendre là-bas.

"Skylin "

Après avoir dit le mot de passe pour entrer dans l'appartement, il se précipita à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la chambre d'inviter qu'ils réservaient à Anaël. Il la déposa délicatement sur les draps de soie bleu nuit et se tourna vers Severus Snape, le maître des potions et accessoirement le medicomage des mangemorts.

"Severus sauve mon enfant, soigne là je t'en prie "

Le dis Severus se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la jeune fille et commença son examen. Il lança plusieurs sorts pour faire une liste des dommages et serra la mâchoire quand il vit la liste devenir trop longue selon lui. Il entendit vaguement Narcissa et Drago Malfoy arriver, tous deux poussant un cri d'horreur en la voyant. Il commença par soigner les os de son bras droit puis ses côtes, il referma les plaies sanguinolentes et la retourna légèrement de sorte à voir son dos, se doutant que le plus gros des dommages se trouvaient là.

"Par Merlin ! " s'exclama t'il.

Son dos était recouvert de plaies profondes mais le pire c'était les brûlures certainement faites à la cigarette ou avec quelque chose de plus gros, une poêle peut être. Et il y avait cette marque gravait au fer rouge sur la peau blanche de l'enfant :

Abomination

Severus s'avait que cette marque ne partire pas. Et cela le glacer d'effroi. Il finit de refermer les plaies de son dos et la replaça sur le dos. C'est là qu'il remarqua les mots graver sur l'avant-bras gauche de la jeune fille, des mots qui le glacèrent d'effroi. Il entendit le rugissement de Lucius, le grognement de Drago et le cri de Narcissa.

Les mots Sang-pur était graves sur son avant-bras comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire bétail. Severus essaya d'effacer cette marque qui le glacé d'effroi, mais impossible... Cette marque resterait comme celle dans son dos : à jamais.

Il finit par lui donner toutes sortes de potions à boire, contre la douleur, les vertiges, pour les carences alimentaires, pour ressouder les os ...

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il s'occupait sans relâche de la jeune fille et quand il s'arrêta, la magie de l'enfant l'avait plongé dans un coma magique et il fallait la laisser se reposer maintenant.

Quand Lucius vit Severus se relevait pour tomber mollement sur un fauteuil poser plus loin dans la chambre, il se rapprocha rapidement de sa fille suivit de sa femme et son fils. Sa femme se plaça de l'autre côté de la jeune femme et la prit doucement dans ses bras en caressant avec tendresse la joue, Lucius se plaça de l'autre côté et lui prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, elle lui paraissait si petite dans ses grandes mains.

Drago lui se plaça au bout du lit, debout. Il avait les sourcils froncés dans une expression de réflexion intense, Lucius se demanda rapidement ce qui le contrarié mais oublia vite pour se tourner vers Severus.

" Qu'elle est le diagnostic ? "

" Une fracture du bras au niveau de la clavicule, quelques côtes cassées et fêlées, des plaies que j'ai refermées, bien entendu. Elle ne gardera aucune cicatrice à part la grande dans son dos et celle sur son avant-bras, elles ont été faites pour rester graver... "

Sa voix c'était brisée sur les derniers mots et il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Narcissa. C'était si triste, chacun dans cet immense château se souvenait de l'enfant qu'avait été Anael et ils avaient tous été choquer d'apprendre son enlèvement il y de cela 5 ans maintenant. Ils l'avaient tous cherche et continue encore sans relâche jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais maintenant qu'elle était là… La tristement célèbre Anaël Skylin Malefoy, jumelle de Drago Malefoy, se tenait inconsciente allongée sur ce lit trop grand pour elle. Les blessures qui avait soigne avait été faites trop souvent et trop violement. Mais après tout, à quoi s'attendre de plus de la part de kidnappeurs…

Noir. Trop noir. Tous étaient noir. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait mal à la clavicule et au cotes.

Peut-être qu'elle était morte ?

Mais elle s'était toujours dit qu'une fois mort on ne ressentait plus rien. Elle était soit condamné à souffrir pour l'éternité soit elle n'était pas morte. Elle se demanda ce qui était le pire.

"Anaël? "

Elle sursauta et se retourna prestement, tremblante de peur. Muette, elle regardait autour d'elle craintivement de peur que la main lourde retombe sur elle. Quand elle vit les remous étranges que le noir provoque autour d'elle, elle se dit que ce n'était pas normal et qu'elle devait se trouver dans un endroit magique. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle n'était pas dans sa tête comme à l'époque ou Drago était à ses cotes. Mais c'était absurde.

" Anaël n'est pas peur. "

La voix était douce, presque tendre. Elle l'écoutait attentivement cherchant de la colère ou du mécontentement de cette voix mais se fut la qu'elle l'a reconnu. Cette voix assez change, elle avait mûri était devenu plus grave plus virile certainement. Cette voix qui conserver cette inflexion légèrement moqueuse, comme elle. Exactement comme elle.

"Drago... " pensa-t-elle.

Une vague de soulagement la prit soudainement. Si son frère était là, c'est qu'ils étaient dans sa tête don en paix et qu'il n'était pas trop loin, qu'il l'avait probablement retrouvé… une seconde vague de soulagement l'assomma a moitie et elle sentit son esprit ronronner de plaisir face à la présence affirme de son frère. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait toujours lui faire confiance. Pas qu'elle ne le lui fasse pas confiance. Mais peut-être était-elle toujours dans cette minuscule pièce et qu'ils n'étaient pas loin ? Elle ne voulait pas tenter quoi que ce soit sinon.

Une image de ses gardiens apparu soudainement dans son esprit tourmenté et Drago comprit que sa sœur voulait savoir si elle était toujours parmi eux. Il s'empressa de la rassurer et de lui assurer qu'elle était partie de l'enfer. Il le lui répéta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur qu'elle le croit. Elle n'osait pas parler, elle préférait rester muette. Mais à la place de mot elle lui envoyait des images, des sons et des odeurs. Ce fut comme cela un très long moment. Plusieurs semaines. Plusieurs mois. Deux mois pour être précis. Pendant ce temps, son frère lui avait expliqué ou elle se trouvait, qui l'avait retrouvé, lui parler de ce qu'elle avait manque dans le monde sorcier… il lui parla du Survivant, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de son père, de sa mère, du parrain de son frère… Il lui parla aussi des cours et fit quelque chose de nouveau pour les deux et probablement du monde magique : il lui transmit toutes ses connaissances pour qu'elle les sache à son tour. Elle savait la théorie de la magie maintenant et son frère lui envoya des souvenirs de cours pratiques et de duels qu'il avait pu faire pour parfaire ses connaissances. Elle avait beaucoup appris après ces deux mois entiers a parler tous les jours à son frère. Mais elle n'avait pas parler. Son frère était patient, il savait qu'elle finirait par lui parler.

Leur parent avait dû reprendre le travail et les laisser au manoir. Ils ne s'en faisaient pas vraiment, leur fils leur avait expliqué qu'elle était bien présente dans son esprit mais que les dommages étant autant physique que psychique, sa magie préférait la laisser dans le sommeil en attendant qu'elle recouvre quelque capacité mentale. Il leur avait dit qu'il l'éduquait en vue d'une prochaine éducation à l'école sorcière. Il ne voulait plus être séparé de sa sœur. Elle était bien trop fragile et elle lui avait bien trop manque.

Mais quand Drago vit la rentrée approche, il se mit à haïr encore plus cette école. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Si elle se réveillait et qu'il n'était pas là ? et si des gens s'en prenait encore à elle ? et si ? et si ?

Drago était très fatigue, il n'avait pas pris soin de lui durant tout cet été. Il avait été trop occupé par sa sœur. Elle avait toute la place dans son esprit. Mais il dut aller a Poudlard et quand il dut prévenir sa sœur de son départ, celle-ci eut tellement peur que cela la força a sortir de son mutisme habituel.

`` Ou vas-tu Dragon ? Petit Dragon pourquoi t'en vas-tu ? ``

`` Je dois aller à Poudlard, tu sais l'école de sorciers dont je t'ai parlé. Il va falloir que je m'y rende. Je suis désolé petite sœur…``

`` Non ne t'en fais pas je comprends… il y a une vie en dehors de ma tête qui t'appartient et tu ne dois pas t'en priver. Mais je te jure que je serais bientôt là. ``

Elle jura puis se retira dans les profondeurs de son esprit, laissant partir son frère.

Quelques jours après le départ du Petit Dragon, la petite sœur commença à sentir une chose étrange la tirer vers le haut. Une sorte de poussée à la fois froide et chaude, douce et rugueuse… sa magie la faisait monter de plus en plus haut sans se soucier de la panique également grandissante de la jeune fille.

Puis finalement, arrivée au sommet, une lumière blanche aveugla Anael et la laissa pantelante. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une grande pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! je suis contente que vous accrochiez plus qu'avec la version originale, après tout c'était le but de cette réécriture !

Enfin bref, place aux reviews :

 **Stephanie :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait plaisir, et je sais, c'est pour cela que je corrige mon histoire et que je la transforme. J'aime beaucoup mon histoire mais elle me faisait pense à un bebe avorte vite fait bien faite et ça ne me plaisais absolument pas. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !**

 **Adenoide :**

 **Merci pour tes reviews et je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! pour le tatouage magique, c'est une bonne idée mais je pensais utilise un glamour ou quelque chose de semblable mais j'aime beaucoup cette idée, je vais la garder au chaud ! ^^**

 **Je ne vais te dire tout de suite qui était dans la maison des Blacks parce que c'est une sorte de mystère que je voudrais que ma chère famille se concentre sur ses retrouvailles.**

Voilà pour les reviews, j'espère avoir bien répondu à vos questions et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer. ^^

REVEIL ET RETROUVAILLE

Pdv Severus

Anaël commençait à s'agiter sur son lit. Des perles de sueur roulaient sur son front d'une pâleur de mort pour aller s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Il l'observait de loin, il passait dans la chambre de la jeune pour s'assurer que sa santé ne se dégradait pas et avait été surpris de voir les tumultes que faisait sa magie. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit son filleul deux semaines plus tôt avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Drago lui avait demander de faire très attention parce que Anael allait bientôt se réveiller et qu'elle serait très surement effrayée. Il fallait donc quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle et puisque ses parents seraient surement en train de travailler ou à des rendez-vous, seul lui restait puisqu'il était tenu de rendez-vous, au chevet de la demoiselle, quotidien. Alors en attendant le moment fatidique ou la jeune fille ouvrirait les yeux, il l'observait essayant de ne pas trop se remémorer les souvenirs d'antan. Il sentait d'ici la puissance de la magie de l'enfant et il se souvint qu'un prophète hautement connu et réputé avait dit au sujet d'Anael : elle aurait un avenir plus grand que celui du Survivant et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un avenir sombre. Plus sombre que les ténèbres qui entourent le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il était revenu depuis peu mais s'évertuait déjà à reprendre une apparence humaine pour il ne savait trop quelle raison… Il ne pensait que son seigneur puisse accorder de l'importance a son physique tant qu'il était le plus puissant.

Soudain un cri puissant et roque retentit dans la pièce suivit de petits gémissements à peine audibles. Severus se leva précipitamment et couru au chevet du lit. Anael regardait au tour d'elle l'air complètement perdue et terrifiée. Ses longs cheveux bruns formant une vaste auréole autour de son visage émacié et ses yeux devenues trop grands pour son visage briller de larmes à cause de la subite luminosité. Elle était vraiment maigre et c'était à se demander comment avait-elle fait pour survivre jusqu'ici ? Probablement sa magie qui l'y avait aide.

Severus s'approcha encore un peu du lit et ce geste fit stopper tout mouvement de la jeune fille. Elle releva ses yeux gris se plantant directement dans les siens sans plus vraiment de peur juste une espèce de soulagement flagrant.

``Bonjour miss Malfoy… commença-t-il doucement. Comment vous sentez vous ? ``

Il attendit quelques instants, attendant une réponse mais après presque une minute de silence ou elle regarda autour d'elle, il se dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue et répétée sa question d'une voix plus forte. La tension qui prit le corps de la jeune fille fut si flagrant que Severus se mordit la lèvre violemment, il venait de faire une erreur il venait de le comprendre. Quand elle reposa son regard sur lui, son regard était si glacial qu'il frissonna en priant qu'elle détourne les yeux et qu'elle le relâche de son emprise.

``Bien une Malfoy…`` pensa-t-il.

Elle ne dit mot tout le long de cet échange, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard glacial et dur. Elle finit par montrer un léger mouvement de tête, lui montrant sa collaboration, et essaya juste après de se redresser sur ses coudes sans succès. Severus remit de son effroi face à ses yeux, se rapprocha rapidement et lui prit délicatement le coude et la redressa le plus délicatement possible. Le mutisme de la jeune fille le dérangea profondément. Elle pouvait parler sinon le cri qu'elle avait poussé quelques instants plus tôt et bien n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu. Elle se laissa faire sans protester mais le regardait l'air méfiante. Il soupira discrètement. Il la regarda de nouveau attentivement. Elle lui rendit son regard. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour enfin chasser ce silence :

`` Veux-tu te lever ? Pour aller te laver et voir si les soins que je t'ai administrés ont marché. ``

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête doucement et se tint assise au milieu du lit trop grand pour elle et soupira tout aussi doucement. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Il était tout de même qu'elle ait les cheveux aussi noirs. Comme les Blacks. Elle ressemblait énormément a Narcissa en plus jeune, en plus belle et n plus sombre. Quand Narcissa paraissait être possédée par une lumière intérieure, Anael semblait avoir une lueur sombre qui se nourrissait du désespoir de la jeune fille dans lequel elle avait été plonge si longtemps. Il fit venir un elfe de maison qui s'approcha du lit. Il lui donna les instructions à suivre pour aider la jeune fille. Il entendit soudainement un grognement sourd et se retourna vers Anael qui était penchée le buste en avant, les mains sur la tête et les yeux clos. Il la regarda étrangement. Il comprenait la douleur. Il comprenait la peine. Il comprenait la haine. Mais il ne comprenait pas _ça_. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait résisté et survécu. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir une aura aussi impressionnante. _Il ne la comprenait pas_.

L'elfe de maison s'approcha doucement et lui caressa le dos délicatement le plus doucement possible. Il lui murmura des mots doucement a l'oreille.

`` Lala va aider la miss… Lala va aider miss Anael Malfoy… Miss est revenue et c'est très bien… tout va bien se passer maintenant… ``

Pendant que Lala rassurait sa jeune maitresse, Severus envoya des patronus a Narcissa et Lucius. Il espérait que ceux-ci viennent rapidement, la jeune fille serait bien plus en confiance. Il vit l'elfe aider Anael à sortir de son lit et vit de nouveau à quel point elle était maigre, on aurait dire qu'elle était atteinte d'anorexie. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis longtemps. Il alla aider Lala à soutenir la jeune fille qui peinait à rester debout. Il la prit sous l'aisselle et la transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il la fit s'assoir sur une chaise puis il laissa l'elfe se charger de sa nouvelle maitresse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adenoide :**

 **et oui je sais, tout cela va prendre du temps. En tout cas plus que dans la premiere version de cette histoire ! XD**

Lala tenait sa jeune maîtresse par les aisselles et essayait de son mieux de rassurer sa maîtresse. Mais c'était dur. La maîtresse avait mal. La maîtresse avait peur. La maîtresse avait faim aussi. Lala souria doucement de joie vers sa maîtresse et la fit s'assoir sur une chaise à côté de la baignoire de la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau et y mit quelques produits mousseaux, bonnes odeurs… puis elle fit en sorte que la température de la salle de bain augmente suffisamment pour que sa maîtresse ne frissonne à aucun moment. en attendant que la baignoire finisse de se remplir, Lala s'approcha de la jeune fille et fit apparaître une assiette contenant un petit sandwich, juste de quoi l'apaiser le temps du bain. La jeune fille sourit à la vue de la nourriture et tendit une main hésitante vers l'assiette puis s'empara du sandwich qu'elle dévora sauvagement en quelques bouchées. Lala la félicita et puis partie s'occupait du bain qui avait fini de se remplir.

La jeune fille regarda l'elfe d'un air étrange, se demandant si elle ressemblait à ça quand elle etait la-bas. Elle n'avait pas la bonne humeur de Lala c'est tout. Elle restait pensive, elle aurait bien aimé communiquer avec l'elfe. Elle, elle ne pourrait pas la trahir. C'était impossible pour les elfes de maisons de trahir leurs maîtres. Mais elle n'était pas sûr du tout que sa voix tienne la route, ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisé. Elle avait parlé à son frère par la pensée et elle voulait préserver cela au maximum avec le gens de sa famille proche, personne d'autre. Sa tête lui tournait et lui faisait mal. elle supposa que c'était parce qu'elle venait de s'éveiller d'un long coma et que sa récupération allee etre tres longue.

Lala se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle et lui prit la main puis la mena vers la baignoire ou elle l'aida d'abord à se déshabiller, Anael ayant oublié le principe de pudeur, puis à rentrer dans la baignoire le plus doucement possible, pour éviter de se faire mal. La jeune fille s'avoura avec délectation la sensation de chaleur et l'odeur de propre et de fleurs qui se dégageait de l'eau. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait presque plus aucun souvenir de bain. C'était pourtant si banale.

Elle ferma les yeux vidant son esprit pendant que Lala s'appliquait à la savonner de partout notamment ses cheveux. Elle voulait les couper. Pour un nouveau départ. Elle ne voulait plus de leur longueurs. _Elle voulait des ciseaux._ Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une paire de ciseaux était apparue à ses côtés. Elle s'en saisit et d'un geste fit s'écarter Lala de sa tête. Elle dirigea les ciseaux vers ses mèches brunes et ne prit pas en compte le petit cri qu'avait lâché l'elfe. Elle commença à couper meche par meche sa tignasse jusqu'à les avoir juste en dessous du menton. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit toutes ses mèches étendues dans l'eau de son bain et lui collant un peu à la peau. Lala grommela quelque chose pour elle et claqua des doigts rapidement pour changer l'eau du bain et ce n'est qu'une fois que l'eau soit redevenu claire que l'elfe reprit de nettoyer sa maîtresse.

Anael se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Mais elle aurait aime voir son frère. Néanmoins, elle savait que Severus avait envoyé des patronus à ses parents et elle se doutait de leur arrives prochaine. Elle savoura pendant encore de longues minutes son bain sous les mains expertes de Lala puis sortie une fois rincée et sur d'etre propre. Lala lui porta une longue robe de nuit puis une sorte de peignoir en soie pour enfin la reconduire jusqu'à son lit ou Lala fit s'asseoir dans son lit la jeune fille et ordonna à ce que l'on apporte un repas complet à la demoiselle qui mourrait de faim. Et pendant qu'Anael mangeait, l'elfe lui coiffa et lui démêla les cheveux soigneusement. Anael mangea lentement et savoura les plats qu'on venait de lui apporter mais son estomac n'était plus habitué à tant de nourriture et fut vite plein malgré tous les efforts de la jeune fille pour manger le plus possible. Au final, la moitié de son assiette avait été consommée pour sa plus grande déception.

Au moment ou les assiettes disparaissaient, des bruits venant de derrière la porte de la pièce se firent entendre. La jeune fille se crispa immédiatement tout en sachant que si ce n'était pas Severus, ce serait ses parents. Et de toute manière sa magie la défendaient, comme d'habitude. Fixant la porte avec appréhension, la jeune fille s'enfonça dans ses draps et attendit que la porte s' puis après quelques secondes d'attentes, la porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant entrevoir deux corps et un plus en retrait. Les parents Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et observaient avec vénération la jeune fille qui se sentaient de plus en plus mal.


	5. Chapter 5

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis l'entrée de ses parents dans la chambre. En réalité, elle paniquait complètement à l'intérieur et paraissait juste méfiante de l'extérieur.

Ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa, eux la regardaient comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme. C'était un peu le cas, après tout c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur chère fille adorée depuis presque cinq longues années maintenant. Les larmes vinrent immédiatement à Narcissa, venant déformer la douceur de son visage, les larmes mirent plus de temps à Lucius qui faisait tout pour paraître calme et en contrôle de lui-même mais une larme finit par tomber de ses yeux. Tous les deux, essayant de se maintenir ensemble, s'approchèrent à petits pas craintifs du lit de la jeune fille qui les regardait d'un air sauvage. Narcissa tendit la main vers le visage maigre de la jeune fille et retint son souffle quelques secondes en maintenant son geste en suspens, voyant le visage de l'enfant devant elle se scriper sous le doute, la frayeur et peut être d'autre choses…

" _Tout va bien ma fille, je suis la, maman est la, papa est la aussi_ … murmura Narcissa d'un ton doux ; _Nous prendrons soins de toi ma douce et veillerons sur toi… C'est une promesse ma cherie. Nous avons déjà failli à notre rôle de parents en les laissant te prendre à nous. Je te promet que cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Ton père et moi y veillerons_." finit-elle, le ton solennel, finissant de jurer sur la Promesse Inviolable, les filaments dorés s'envolant dans l'air liant définitivement le destin des parents et d'Anael ensemble.

Elle lui avait parlé tout en approchant sa main un peu plus près de la joue d'Anael, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer la sincérité de ses paroles. Lucius de son côté, observait sa femme et sa fille attentivement, ses yeux gris luisant de petites étoiles de joie devant la scène familiale qu'il voyait. Seul manquait son fils, encore à Poudlard. Quand il vit que femme avait posé sa main sur la joue de sa fille et que celle-ci se laissait faire sans rien dire, juste en fermant les yeux ayant l'air de savourer le contact humain que lui offrer sa mere. Il en profita pour une des mains de sa fille et la serra le plu fort qu'il put. Il souhaita, comme tous les jours depuis cinq ans, que tout cela ne se soit jamais passe. Il souhaita que sa fille adorée n'ai jamais vécu tout ce qu'elle avait vecu la bas. Ca le rendait malade de se dire qu'ils avaient leurs mains sur elle. Elle. La prunelle de ses yeux. La prunelle des yeux de son Lord. Ils allaient tous souffrir, et tant mieux. Il serra un peu plus fort la petite mains dans la sienne. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit :

" _Narcissa, chérie, une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit. Que dirais-tu de faire venir notre fille manger le petit-déjeuner avec nous ? Dans le salon sud, le vert tu sais ? Le jardin intérieur… Cela pourrait lui être profitable. De plus, nous pourrions communiquer avec Draco la-bas_."

" _Cela ne dépend pas de moi Lucius. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée mais cela dépend principalement de notre fille et de ce que dira Severus. Si elle peut se lever ou pas._ " répondit calmement Narcissa en regardant Severus dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Celui-ci la regarda l'air de réfléchir, s'il la laissait sortir dans un etat faible comme le sien pourrait être dangereux pour la jeune fille. Il avait pleinement confiance dans le bien fondé de l'idée de Lucius mais il se devait en tant que médicomage personnel d'Anael d'émettre au moins une condition.

" _Elle pourra sortir de la pièce, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien et voir autre chose que ces quatre murs aussi. Mais à une condition, que je vous accompagne. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir déranger votre famille tout juste retrouvée mais je souhaite garder un oeil, voir deux, sur Anael. Sa santé est encore trop fragile pour que je la laisse sans surveillance_."

Narcissa et Lucius accepterent d'un même mouvement de tête et lui sourirent tout en aidant leur fille à se redresser pour sortir doucement du lit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Place au(x) review(s) !**

 **adenoide** : _De quel côté sera Harry après la résurrection de Voldy et le retour de d'Anaël? Surtout si c'est le côté lumineux qui est en cause. Molly a bien utilisé un sort pour enlever la possibilité d'avoir un héritier. Le côté noir ou le côté blanc ne valent pas mieux si on les analyse._

 _Joyeux Noël à l'auteur._

\- **Merci pour ta review et c'est une bonne question, hein … De quel côté Harry sera ? En fait, (je vais essaye de pas trop spoiler l'histoire) je compte changer deux trois trucs au sujet de Potter mais aussi de Voldemort. J'ai déjà commencé pour Voldy, je le rend un peu plus humain et possible. Disons que je voudrais faire des personnages humains (genre dans la vraie vie tu ferais plus ca que ca...) et censes. J'adore le personnage de Voldemort parce qu'il laisse beaucoup de place à l'imagination (mais il est pas tres gentil quand même), tout comme Harry m'ennuie parce qu'il est le cliché du hero. Je vais donc essayer de les changer comme je peux pour les rendre comme j'aurais voulu les voir dans la saga de J.K Rowling (que j'adore hein faut pas croire). Voila, j'espere avoir repondu à ta question et un Joyeux Noel pour toi aussi !**

 **VOICI MON CADEAU DE NOEL ! PROFITEZ, J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA ET QUE VOUS PASSEREZ DE BONNE FETE DE NOEL ET DE FIN D'ANNEE !**

Anael souriait. C'était si simple mais elle souriait. Ses parents, avec l'aide de Severus, la maintenaient près d'eux, de manière protectrice et se dirigeaient à pas lent vers le salon sud du manoir. Et si la jeune fille, trop heureuse pour y faire attention, ne remarqua pas la magie qui s'échappait d'elle en filaments argentes, ses parents et Severus le virent et se regardèrent à la fois impressionnés et à la fois inquiets. Leur enfant avait déjà terriblement souffert à cause de sa magie déjà très puissante quand elle était jeune enfant. Ils ne voulaient pas que cela recommence pour elle. Mais d'un autre côté ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être fier de leur précieux joyaux et avaient hâte de pouvoir la montrer au monde. Le plus tôt serait le mieux à leur yeux et en même temps un profond désir de la garder pour eux s'échapper de leur coeur et les empêcher encore de la montrer.

Severus, lui, observait la jeune Anael d'un air reveur. Il se demandait comment il était possible qu'une si jeune demoiselle, héritière certe de pouvoir immensément puissant, puisse être d'une telle force. Il était catégorique, elle aurait du mourir. Mourir de malnutrition, de mauvais traitements, de désespoir, mais mourir au final. Et elle avait survécu, elle marchait devant lui, d'un pas incertain, mais elle marchait chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir faire avant au moins une semaine, c'est à dire le temps qu'elle recouvre un minimum de force. Mais elle marchait devant lui comme pour lui dire "tout ce que tu as appris ne marche pas sur moi ! Je suis speciale, aurais-tu oublié?" Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Le simple fait de la voir devant lui, lui rappelait à quel point il ne savait rien. Le fait de la voir communiquer avec son frère par la pensée aussi, lui rappelait que lui avait mit des dizaines d'années avant d'arriver un maintenir cinq minutes de conversations mentales avec quelqu'un. Elle et Draco pouvaient le faire pendant des heures et ils n'avaient que quinze ans. C'était rageant. Mais il était surtout tres impressionne. Dans quelques jours, elle pourrait sans problème sortir et voir le monde. Enfin, elle le pourrait si son mental tenait la route. Car si son corps aide par sa magie guérissait à vue d'oeil, son esprit lui devait se soigner avec du temps et de la patience, et surtout sans magie. Elle pouvait aider comme d'habitude mais un traumatisme même engloutis par la mémoire ou cachait au fin fond de l'esprit reste très présent, inconsciemment, il est toujours la. Mentalement, elle mettrait du temps avant de ressortir pour voir le monde.

Tandis que Severus pensait, Anael regardait tout autour d'elle, avide de voir, de se rappeler surtout. Se souvenir lui assurait qu'elle était bien revenue, qu'elle était bien avec ses parents, que c'était bien Draco qui avait ete dans sa tête. Elle observait ses parents avec tendresse, ils lui avaient manqué comme on peut manquer d'oxygène, sans rendre compte était aussi soulageant que de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule pour observer Severus, il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Probablement elle. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire doucement.

Elle remarqua soudainement les filaments argentés qui la suivait sur son chemin. Elle sourit un peu plus, de plus en plus soulagée, et se sentant en sécurité face à la manifestation de sa magie.

Soudain, ses parents s'arrêtèrent et son père la lâcha rapidement pour aller ouvrir la double-porte verte pale qui bloquait la fin du couloir. Il l'ouvrit et la tint pour laisser passer sa femme, sa fille et son ami. Une fois dans le salon, Anael regarda tout autour d'elle émerveillée. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de cette pièce. Elle avait été nécessairement créé après son enlèvement.

La pièce était ronde et les murs étaient recouverts de plantes grimpantes en tout genre mais principalement constitué de jasmins et de roses blanches qui embaumaient la pièce d'une douce odeur. Les plantes contre les murs faisait apparaître c'est dit murs verts, cachant le blanc pur qui était peint sur eux. Mais les fleurs et les plantes posaient partout dans la pièce, dans des pots ou à même la terre grâce à un sort, ne gachaient en rien la blancheur du mobiliers qui se tenaient au centre de la salle ronde, deux sofas et trois fauteuils eetaient reunis autour d'une table ronde blanche recouvert par quelques feuilles. D'immence baies vitrees recouvraient toute la facade sud, captant ainsi le soleil et sa chaleur creant une ambiance d'aube. Anael emerveillee lacha un petit cri admiratif et alla s'assoir dans un des fauteuils autour de la table que sa mere debarrassait de ses feuilles, tandis que son père allait s'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté du sien, laissant à Severus le dernier des trois fauteuils.

Une fois tous assis, Narcissa appela tranquillement un elfe de maison et lui demanda de ramener un petit dejeuner bien garnit pour eux tous, ainsi que du the en attendant les plats. Le petit être s'inclina et disparut promptement tout en jetant un rapide regard à Anael. Quand le the arriva, Severus le servit et ils le burent en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Anael pose subitement une question, brisant le silence tranquille.

"Quand avez-vous fait cette pièce ? Elle est superbe !"

L'exclamation et la joie dans sa voix, etonna positivement ses parents qui lui sourirent. Ce fut Narcissa qui lui repondit, beaucoup de tendresse dans le regard et dans la voix.

"Quand tu as ete enleve, nous etions si triste et devastes que nous avons du companse avec quelque chose de materielle, un souvenir reel de toi… Nous avons fait appel à la magie de la Memoire et nous avons, ton père, ton frère et moi, cree cette pièce en fonction des sentiments qui passaient aux travers des souvenirs te concernant. C'est ainsi que cette pièce est nee. C'est une sorte de part de toi, non en fait, c'est toi materialise en quelque chose reel."

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !


	7. Chapter 7

La rentrée approchait à grand pas et les deux enfants Malfoy se préparaient tranquillement, ils avaient passé le reste de l'été à rattraper le temps perdu entre eux , elle passa également du temps avec le Lord se rapprochant également de lui. D'ailleurs les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble quand se n'était pas de simple repas en tête à tête, ils se retrouvaient dans la salle du trône et il lui apprenait tout se qui se rapporte à la politique car il l'avait publiquement déclaré comme futur Reine des Ténèbres, elle était donc officiellement fiancée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la petite table de fer noir où était déposé le petit déjeuné, comme tous les matins maintenant il venait la voir et ils discutaient de tout et de rien tranquillement. Elle découvrait une facette inédite qu'il ne montrait qu'à elle de sa personnalité, une facette détendue qui plaisanté et la faisait rire. Elle se sentait bien comme ça avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance, elle l'avait vu avec ces mangemorts... Il était mauvais et elle le savait. Elle s'en fichait, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne savait pas à qu'elle point mais elle l'aimait, quoi de plus normal pour une âme soeur. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre en silence, écoutant les oiseaux, le bruit de l'eau qui coule de la fontaine dans le jardin. Soudain, le Lord se leva, Anaël n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir mais elle se retins de tout commentaires s'employant néanmoins à avoir une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Celui ci lui prit doucement le visage et le leva vers lui, il souriait. Elle souri, frissonna. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque centimètre de son visage. La jeune fille retint son souffle, sentant son coeur battre comme un fou. Il sourit de nouveau mais d'un sourire carnassier, elle frissonna encore plus. Il se pencha encore mais leurs lèvres ne se touchaient toujours pas. Elle n'allait pas tenir, elle devait l'embrasser c'était un besoin vital si elle ne le faisait pas elle allait en mourir c'est sur. Alors soupirant une dernière fois, elle se jeta sur ces lèvres tentatrices et s'embarqua dans un baiser passionné. Tom y répondit avec autant d'ardeur qu'il put. Son coeur battait trop vite comparé à d'habitude, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça, il n'allait pas tarder à mettre son plan à exécution; Pour l'instant il profitait, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter et si ce n'était pas l'air qui lui manquait il n'aurait jamais arrêter. Elle aussi probablement._

 _Il la mit debout. Elle était en chemise de nuit en dentelle blanche avec une robe de chambre beige en soie également, elle était belle. Il lui prit les deux mains et les embrassa tendrement. Il la regarda de nouveau et commença à parler._

 _" Anaël, tu es mon âme soeur. Hélas pour toi tu n'es pas tombé sur la meilleure des âmes, je ne suis pas un romantique et je ne serais jamais un amoureux transis. Mais si je t'aime, et je sais que je t'aime déjà, je le ferais passionnellement, si tu m'aimes se sera jusqu'à la mort et jamais jamais tu ne me trahiras. Tu m'aimes à tes périls . Je ne pourrais pas te promettre une vie parfaite, ni l'amant parfait, j'en suis désolé, si tu m'aimes c'est comme je suis sinon âme soeur ou pas je n'accepterai pas tout ça."_

 _Il fit une pause, la jugeant du regard, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça, elle le savait déjà et l'avait accepté. Il reprit:_

 _"Mais je peux te promettre la gloire, le pouvoir et de l'amour à ma manière. Anaël, je voudrais que tu partage le pouvoir et le trône avec moi. Je veux que tu sois ma femme et ma Reine des Ténèbres."_

 _Il la regarda bizarrement inquiet de sa réponse. Elle, elle était sous le choque, c'était une demande en mariage à la manière Lord Voldemore mais ça en resté une . Elle sourit, pas un petit sourire, un grand sourire qui dévoilé ses dents, elle rayonnait. Elle finit par lui répondre, sa douce voix le berçant faisant baissé le stresse qui était montait en lui._

 _" Se serait avec plaisir, mon Lord."_

 _Il lui vola un rapide baisé et prononça un sort dans un murmure de sorte qu'elle ne l'entendit pas distinctement, puis une bague apparut à sa main droite, une superbe bague fait en argent pur et en or blanc des petits diamants y étaient incrustés ainsi qu'une superbe émeraude qui se trouvait au sommet du bijoux, elle était éblouis et bouche bée._

 _"Elle est superbe Tom... Merci._

 _\- Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise, si un jour tu as des problèmes et que je suis loin de toi appuies sur l'émeraude et je viendrais immédiatement._

 _\- Bien sur, oh merci Tom, je t'aime..."_

 _A ses mots ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et passionnellement, ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à midi ._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Maintenant, elle préparait ses bagages avec l'aide de son elfe de maison Lala. Elle s'approcha de sa belle chouette, Nox, elle l'a caressa et lui donna quelques graines à manger. Elle l'a mis dans sa cage en argent, la confia à Lala et retourna à sa garde robe.

Elle boucla ses valises quelques heures plus tard et il était bientôt l'heure de partir. Elle descendit, ses bagages volant à sa suite, dans le grand hall du manoir Malfoy où l'attendait toute sa famille. Drago était assis sur une énorme valise qui avait plusieurs petits sacs tout autour, son père et sa mère se tenait à côté de la cheminée et discutés tous se qu'il y a de plus normal sur on ne sait trop quelle sujet, Bella juste à côté qui se tordait les mains. Elle ne pouvait l'accompagner à la gare et ça la rendait nerveuse et un peu plus folle que d'habitude. Elle arriva donc près de son frère qui avait de s'ennuyer ferme et commenca à réduire ses bagages . Le Lord lui avait dit au revoir la veille, ils pouvaient partir sans l'attendre, car il aurait pu prendre du polynectar ou autre mais il avait mieux à faire que d'accompagner deux adolescent à la gare pour leur rentrée et d'assister aux effusions d'amour présente un peu partout. Elle devait l'avouer, elle s'y attendait. Et elle aussi n'avait pas envie d'effusion public, ce n'était jamais nécessaire.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la gare Kingcross et son frère et elle, attendaient, impatient, de pouvoir monter dans le train. Ils étaient pressés car tous le monde, sans exception, les fixé sans vergogne, surtout la jeune Anaël qui était plus génée au possible peu habitué à toute cette attention. Bien que celle ci commencait à y être habitué, puisqu'elle était devenu la fiancée du Lord, elle avait déjà le droit au respect. Alors depuis elle ne laissait plus sa gène apparaitre sur son visage. Drago sentait tout de même sa gène qui transparaissait à travers leur lien magique de jumeau. Magnifique lien que de ressentir toutes les émotions SANS EXCEPTION les émotions de l'autre ! Il la regardait du coin de l'oeil et lui saisi la main, il ne la lacha plus jusqu'à se qu'ils s'assoient dans un wagon. En attendant ils se tournèrent vers leur parents qui leur sourirent, son père pris discrètement sa fille dans ses bras quelques secondes puis la relacha et lui dit :

" Je sais que tu nous rendras fière, moi, ta mère, ta tante et bien évidemment notre Lord. Mais reste la meilleure, Drago est le meilleur de son année en masculin, soit la meilleure chez les filles de ton année. Je sais que y arrivera sans problème."

Elle regarda son père, lui sourit et hocha la tête, elle serait la meilleure déjà pour ne pas faire honte à Tom et puis pour ses parents. Elle embrassa sa mère, prit sa tante sous plynectar dans ses bras, elles échangèrent quelques plaisenteries sur les années passé à Poudlard. Puis les deux jeunes adultes se tournèrent définitement vers le train et montèrent dans le wagon. Ils marchèrent un peu avant de trouver un de libre, entre temps elle avait eu le temps d'entendre tous les commentaires qu'elle sucitait partout où elle allait. Mais de toute manière elle et son frère s'installèrent tranquillement posèrent leurs bagages réduit au dessus d'eux et s'assirent tout en discutant. Son frère lui avait dit qu'il ne rejoignerait pas ses amis, il préférait rester avec sa soeur, seul, elle était d'accord, elle avait eu sa dose de personnes qui la dévisage sans respect.


	8. Chapter 8

**POUDLARD ET REPARTITION**

Alors que Drago et elle discutaient tranquillement de leur future rentrée et de la répartition de sa soeur, ils virent alors passer une tête rousse, une tête brune et une tête aux cheveux en batailles, Son frère eu une soudaine grimace de dégout mais ne dit rien. Mais soudain, la porte de leur wagon s'ouvrit pour laisser passé une tête d'un roux plutôt désagréable à la vue.

" Tiens, tiens mais voilà la fouine ! Comment va ton père tête de ragondin ?"

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et son nez se retroussa joliment en un visage propre au dégout. Son frère lui tourna lentement la tête vers le désagrément qui se trouvait à la porte et il répondit la voix remplit d'arrogance et de supériorité.

" Tiens tiens, Weasmoche, comment vas ta maison, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, elle ne s'est toujours pas écroulé ? dit il;

Le dit, Weasley, devint rouge de colère et commença à bégayer.

\- La ferme Malfoy, c'est qui elle ? dit il en la pointant du menton.

La jeune fille au sommet du dégout se tourna vers lui, le visage comme celui de son frère emplit de répugnance, lui répondit le ton de sa voix glaciale mais à la différence de son frère, le sang vélane qui courrait dans ses veines était très présent et elle l'utilisa pour accentuer ses dire.

\- Je suis Anaël Malfoy, la soeur jumelle de Drago et la moindre des choses est de s'exprimer de manière correct. Ne nous dérange pas et sort de se wagon, emmène tes amis avec toi.

Le garçon, devint blanc et la regarda la bave à la lèvre, le charme vélane marchait à merveille sur lui, puis il hocha la tête, s'excusa en bégayant et partit emmenant ces amis avec lui malgré leurs regard hébété . Drago la regarda un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage, puis il lui dit sur un ton goguenard:

\- Papa serait fière de toi s'il t'avait vu utiliser ton pouvoir de Vélane . Lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne la plus utiliser.

\- C'est vrai mais l'utiliser sur lui, qu'elle répugnance, il est très manipulable, ça ma était d'une simplicité déconcertante pour le manipuler, c'est vacances quand je me suis entrainée il a fallu la plupart du temps que je mêle le geste à la parole. Alors que lui ... Et puis avec Tom ça n'a jamais marché. Ce garçon est vraiment pathétique, Drago je comprend pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à le supporter.

\- C'est sur mais ce n'est pas étonnant que notre Lord te résiste mais lui c'est ton âme soeur, c'est vraiment différent que cette carotte ambulante qui des qu'il voit une jolie fille ne peut s'empêcher de lui baver dessus.

Il ria en secouant la tête et elle le rejoignit. Et ils continuèrent à parler, son frère lui expliquant se qu'il fallait savoir sur Poudlard, puis se fut l'heure de mettre l'uniforme. Pendant que son frère s'habillait, elle lisait la note que sa mère avait accroché à son pull, d'après elle, elle ne devait mettre sa tenue qu'après la cérémonie de répartition, elle garda donc ses vêtements, c'est à dire un pantalon marron, un débardeur sans manches blanc cassé, des bottines à talons aiguilles bordeaux et une veste en cuir noire. Ses cheveux lâché tombé en cascade sur ses épaules, son elfe Lala, les avaient ensorcelés pour qu'ils paraissent plus brillants, presque vivants. Son frère savait que même si il était très beau, il n'égalait pas sa soeur, il ne possédait pas autant qu'elle le charme des Vélanes de la famille, hélas ou heureusement il ne saurait le dire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au château et la jeune fille fut ébloui par se qu'elle vit, elle avait étudié pendant ces quelques semaines l'histoire de Poudlard mais elle devait se l'avouer, il était très impressionnant. Son frère la guida jusqu'à une carriole tirait par un sombral. Un sombral... Elle frissonna en pensant que dorénavant elle pouvait les voir. Ils montèrent et regardèrent le château se rapprocher rapidement. La jeune fille stressait de plus en plus, son frère comprenait elle était fiancé au Lord Noir si elle n'allait ni à Serpentard ni à Serdaigle, les deux seules maisons à avoir du crédit à ces yeux, ça allait mal se passé pour elle et elle devait en avoir conscience. Elle avait beau être amoureuse du Seigneur, elle n'était pas idiote et se doutait qu'il la réduirait à néant... Et ça l'attristait vraiment. La carriole s'arrêta et les deux adolescents descendirent puis se rapprochèrent de l'entrée de l'école, de loin Anaël reperra le roux qui les avaient embêté tout à l'heure ainsi que l'échevelée et le brun qui devaient être ses amis. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et elle partit dans le fond de la salle laissant son frère qui lui tenait toujours la main avec ses amis. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant une vieille dame entrer, à se moment tous les élèves entrèrent à leurs tours dans l'immense salle où se trouvaient les quatre tables des quatre maisons, elle fit un signe à son frère tandis que celui s'éloignait puis elle attendit. La vieille dame s'avança vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix sévère :

" Et bien jeune fille, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en uniforme ?

\- Je suis Anaël...

Elle n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un vieux barbu parla à sa place. Elle le reconnu tout de suite, Dumbledore, son aura était unique car malgré toutes la blancheur qui l'entourer elle sentait cette noirceur tout au fond, tellement présente.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle Minerva, ne tant souci plus, vous devriez allé vous occuper des premières années. il lui sourit d'un air de papi gâteau et ça avait l'air de marcher puisque la dite Minerva sourit à son tour hocha la tête avec respect et sans alla.

Dumbledore se tourna vers elle et sourit ses yeux pétillant non pas de malice comme on tendance à le croire les gens mais de folie, une bien douce folie.

\- Donc tu dois être Anaël Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? Je tenais à t'accueillir personnellement.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi et c'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir bien voulut m'accorder de votre temps. Mais si je puis me permettre j'aimerais surtout que l'on m'explique se que je dois faire, on m'a pour ainsi dire "larguer" sans rien m'expliquer, juste que je ne devais pas encore mettre l'uniforme et attendre dans le hall.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Excusez nous miss Malfoy mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'accueillir des gens ayant dépassaient l'âge requis dans cette école. Mais pour faire court, vous allez attendre que les futures premières années entre puis vous attendrez au côté de Rusard que l'on vous appelle puis vous entrez et rejoignait le Professeur McGonagall, vous vous asseye rez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choipeaux sur votre tête puis... Non vous verrez bien se qu'il se passera. Mais j'aimerais qu'après la cérémonie vous me rejoignez dans mon bureau un professeur vous y conduira . J'ai étais assez clair ou vous voulez que je me répète ?

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai retenu tout se que vous avez dit, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci professeur.

\- De rien Miss Malfoy, ravie d'avoir pu vous parler, n'oubliez pas de venir me voir après la cérémonie.

\- De même professeur, je n'oublierais pas ." Lui répondit elle d'un ton doux mais qui restait méfiant.

Après le départ du professeur, l'attente ne fut pas longue, le professeur McGonagall revint avec une bonne centaine d'enfant qui devait être âgés de onze ans, leur expliqua se qui allez se passer puis entra dans la Grande Salle, les enfants à sa suite. Anaël s'était un peu caché, réflexe des années cauchemars, et aucun de ses petits ne l'avait vu. Une fois qu'ils furent tous entraient dans la salle et que les portes se refermèrent encore une fois, elle alla se placer là où lui avait demander le Professeur Dumbledore, elle vit arriver un homme un peu sâle, à la mine ravagé par elle ne sait quoi. Pas d'aura. Par Merlin, un cracmol ! Elle eut envie de rire mais se retient, se n'était pas respectueux envers l'homme à côté d'elle mais quand même sous employé pour sorciers, garde enfants, et après on parlait sur l'idéologie des sang purs envers les sang de bourg ... Tsss... Tellement d'hypocrisie. Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la porte, elle voulait une entrée remarqué, faire honneur à son frère, à son père et surtout à son nom. Le cracmol au nom de Rusard lui apprit que c'était à son tour et que les portes allez s'ouvrirent. Sur ces mots, elles s'ouvrirent lentement, elle laissa son aura se déployer totalement, fit sortir sa magie et l'étendit de sorte qu'elle frôlait toutes les personnes suffisamment proches. Elle s'avança, tête haute, le pas décidé, ses cheveux plus vivant que jamais, son regard embrasant chaque personne qui croisé ses yeux, son charme de Vélane déployait à son tour. Elle ensorcelait toute la salle, garçon comme fille. Sauf son frère qui riait doucement. Dumbledore lui aussi souriait, il avait compris se qu'elle venait de faire et était très impressionné. McGonagall, elle, paressait furieuse que l'on fasse une telle démonstration de puissance, ça la révolté. Facile de savoir pourquoi, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire de même et la frustration la mettait en colère. Anaël sourit encore plus faisant tomber plus d'un de leur banc.

" Anaël Mafoy" dit McGonagall d'une voix dure;

La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret et on lui plaça le Choipeaux sur la tête, à se moment la elle n'entendis plus les murmures des élèves. Elle n'entendis plus que le Choipeaux.

" Anaël Malfoy, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends, je vois que tu as subit pire que la mort pendant toutes ces années... Petite fille déjà amoureuse de sa véritable âme soeur et qu'elle âme soeur ! Tu possèdes le courage mais aussi l'intelligence, tu l'as en grande quantité je pourrais te mettre à Serdaigle et tu t'y sentirais bien mais tu es trop maligne, viscieuse presque, des années de rancœur et de plan pour te cacher on finit par payer, tu serais la meilleure serpantarde qu'il n'y ait jamais eu après Serpentard lui même, c'est dangereux... Mais ton destin est de gouverner alors Serpentard correspond le mieux à ton avenir surtout au vu de ta puissance je la sens m'envahir, c'est grisant... Mais toi que veux tu Anaël ?

Interloqué par se que venait de dire le Choipeaux, la jeune fille était plongé dans une intense réflexion puis elle lui répondit par la pensée:

\- Je veux juste accomplir mon devoir, mon destin. dit elle déterminée.

\- Ainsi soit il, se sera donc...

Puis il cria , de manière à se que tout le monde entendent:

\- SERPENTARD !"

La table des Serpents se leva et applaudit bien fort, alors que la jeune fille s'approchait. Chacun savait à qui ils avaient affaires, elle était leur future Reine, il lui devait le respect, elle rejoins son frère qui lui tendait les bras et 'assit alors que les autres élèves s'inclinaient devant elle. Se fut le silence dans la salle, les griffondores morts de peur face à leur nouvelle ennemie plus puissante que tous les élèves réunis.


	9. Chapter 9

**AMITIÉ ET DIRECTEUR**

Le repas c'était déroulé tranquillement, sans encombre hormis les nombreux murmures qui venaient des autres tables, sans être trop discret. Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et se concentra sur la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec son frère et ses amis : Blaise Zabini ,Pansy Parkison et Théodore Nott. Elle avait retenu que Théodore préférait Théo pour tout un tas de raison qu'elle n'avait pas retenus. Elle l'appréciait réellement, il était très intelligent, d'ailleurs il lui avait confiait que le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Il était relativement indépendant et n'appartenait pas à la bande de son frère même s'ils s'appréciaient. Ils étaient tous les trois des sang purs bien évidemment, elle appris que Théo était le fils d'un mangemort et que celui ci l'élevait seul, Blaise, il avait la peau sombre et des yeux en amandes particulièrement jolis il était tout comme sa mère très beau garçon et il soutenait la cause du Lord, Pansy elle avait un joli visage plutôt gracieux et un corps à faire réver c'est vrai. Ça devait être pour cela que les trois quarts des garçons la fixé avec un air de prédateur affamé. Anaël l'appréciait mais sans plus, elle ne serait pas les meilleures amies du monde ... Trop superficielle.

Bientôt la fin du repas arriva et tous dure retrouver leurs dortoirs, la jeune fille, elle, demanda à son frère de la guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur se qu'il fit sans attendre et la laissa à l'entrée. Pendant qu'Anaël attendait devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur l'échevelée de toute à l'heure s'arrêta également devant la gargouille. La jeune fille dévisageait Anaël de manière peu discrète mais elle préféra attendre que la fille aux cheveux châtains commence à parler et lui dire se qu'il se passait plutôt que de la questionner. Se moment ne se fit pas attendre, bien heureusement:

" Heu, Anaël c'est ça ? demanda elle excitante,

La jeune Anaël la regarda, se demandant si elle devait lui répondre puis elle prit sa décision et décida de continuer la conversation,

\- Oui c'est cela. Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

La jeune châtains la regarda surprise de la si aimable alors qu'elle s'attendait à une remarque cinglante dont Malfoy Junior avait le secret,

\- Non, non, je voulais juste excuser le comportement de mon ami, il ne sait pas y faire émotionnellement parlant et le contact humain ... Bref, je m'excuse pour lui.

\- Et comment s'appelle cet énergumène pour lequel tu t'excuse si platement ? l'once d'un sourire moqueur planait sur ses lèvres,

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley alias Ron. Et oui je suis bien obligé lui ne l'aurait jamais fait et je trouve ça mal élevé. expliqua la jeune fille d'un air supérieur qu'elle perdit très vite se rendant compte qu'avec la personne devant de sang quasi royal s'était parfaitement ridicule.

\- Ronald hein ... Je l'ai déjà rencontrer chez Mme Guilpure avec sa famille alors que j'étais avec mon père. Même son géniteur paraissait gêner... Très bien, je le pardonne mais j'aimerais savoir qu'elle est le nom de sa sauveuse ? dit elle cette fois avec un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger. Mais ton frère a du te parler de moi, en mal je suppose, je ne suis pas très populaire. Elle avait dit ça d'un ton presque triste et très gênait, ses joues rougissaient attendant la réponse de la jeune femme devant elle .

\- Granger ... Granger ... Non, personnes ne m'a parlé de toi mais c'est avec plaisir . dit elle tout sourire, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai que faire de la popularité. Ici, ma seule priorité hormis mon frère sera mes études. annonça t-elle.

La jeune Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle venait de trouver quelqu'un comme elle mais qui venait de chez Serpentard. Se dernier fait la dérangea légèrement en pensant aux réactions de Ron et Harry, elle se doutait que Ginny elle prendrait bien la chose, se fichant pas mal des préjugés.

\- Et bien tant mieux, je suis comme toi, j'aime les études. Sais tu où se trouve la bibliothèque ?

\- Non, je ne suis là que depuis très peu de temps et la seule chose que j'ai été autorisé à faire est de me rendre ici. Mais se serait avec plaisir, je dirais à mon frère de te laissé cet honneur.

\- Hmmm, je ne voudrait pas me montrait désagréable mais c'est dur de croire que tu es réellement une Malfoy. Tu es agréable et tu ne juges pas .

\- Tu les as vu en public c'est pour ça que tu les trouves froids mais en privé mon frère et mon père son adorable et tendre comme peux l'être une famille, ça t'étonnerais . J'ai juste été élevé de manière différente et par différentes personnes. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu penses que je t'aurais mal jugé...

\- Anaël ... Je... Je suis une née moldu ou comme tous les Serpentard aiment m'appeler une Sang de Bourbe...

Anaël la fixa l'air de dire "tu te fous de moi là" puis explosa de rire, Hermione crut qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne trainait pas avec des gens comme elle puis quand la jeune arriva à parler à travers ses rires, elle fut surprise, non choquait .

\- Non mais c'est la plus grande bêtise que j'ai jamais entendu, hahaha, non vraiment c'est très drôle...

\- Heu, je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de drôle, je te dis la vérité et ...

Elle la coupa immédiatement reprenant son sérieux.

\- La famille Granger est une importante famille de sorciers français. Elle n'est pas totalement Sang pur mais loin très loin d'être Sang de Bourbe, de tant en tant on retrouve des Sang mêlés dans l'arbre généalogique ainsi que des Cracmol. Une des dernières générations Granger a d'ailleurs eu un Cracmol qui, si le livre qui concerne votre famille est juste, c'est réfugié en Angleterre où il aurait construit sa vie avec une Sang Mêlée qui aurait été privé de ses pouvoirs jusqu'à la fin de ses jours par le gouvernement.

Hermione était bouche bée . Bizarrement elle voulait la croire, elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être considérer comme inférieur.

\- Tu dois être l'héritière directe d'ailleurs, le Cracmol était fils unique et ces parents n'ont jamais réussi à avoir un autres enfants. continua t-elle, alors je répète, c'est un honneur de connaitre l'héritière des Granger. J'aimerai savoir qui te traite de sang de Bourbe, j'aimerai rétablir la vérité pour toi, vu que j'ai l'impression que celui que tu appelles "ami", se Ronald, ne va pas t'aider.

\- En fait je crois qu'il ne sait pas qui sont les Granger, en tout cas ce que tu décris... Et pour ceux qui m'insultes, et bien, ton frère est l'acteur principal.

Anaël se tourna vers la femme l'air scandalisée :

\- Mon frère est si peu cultivé... Excuse le je t'en pris, j'irais le voir et la vérité sera rétabli mais tu devrais en parler avec tes parents s'ils ne t'ont rien dit. Mais mon frère ... Qu'elle honte. Elle soupira doucement et se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione;

Mais tu es mon amie à présent et j'empercherais quiconque de t'insulter ou de te porter préjudice.

A la fin de ces mots, la gargouille s'agita enfin et un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts en sorti. Hermione qui jusque la souriait de toutes ses dents, le perdit légèrement mais s'exclama tout de même :

\- Harry enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps, que te voulais Dumbledore ? Ah, et je te présente ...

\- Anaël Malfoy. la coupa t-il, Enchanté.

\- Harry Potter, de même.

Le ton était froid comme les regards.

\- Je ne savais pas que les Malfoy trainer ou parler avec autres choses que des Sang Purs. provoqua le jeune Potter;

\- Cher Potter, si mon frère ou mon père sont mal informés sur qui est quoi je n'y puis rien. Mais Hermione Granger est une Sang Pure descendante d'un Cracmol et d'une Sang Mêlée et vous, vous êtes un Sang Mêlé, également, descendant des Potter une des plus grandes familles Sang Purs d'Angleterre, d'un père Sang Pur et d'une mère née moldu soit Sang de Bourbe mais qu'elle Sang de Bourbe ! Une des plus puissante, véritable bénédiction !

\- Que... Comment ? le jeune Potter était perdu et surprit, la jeune femme devant savait des choses que lui même ignorer, Hermione Sang Pur... Ça alors ...

\- J'ai été enfermé très longtemps sans espoir de sortis, ma principale occupation a été d'étudier les arbres généalogiques des familles sorcières les plus puissantes de se monde. D'ailleurs votre ami, Ronald Weasley n'en fait pas parti. La seule chose qui caractérise leur famille, hormis qu'ils soient tous roux, est qu'ils sont décadents, Traite à leur Sang.

Elle avait dit tous cela d'un ton calme, naturelle comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait, Harry la regarda effaré puis regarda Hermione, celle ci souriait et paressait fière d'elle chose plutôt rare vu que pratiquement toute l'école passait son temps à la rabaisser à cause de son sang. Il regarda de nouveau Anaël, il n'avait jamais vu de fille aussi belle qu'elle, elle rayonnait de l'intérieur c'était incroyable, il l'appréciait et se douté qu'Hermione avait déjà liée des liens avec elle, le mieux était donc de devenir ami avec elle de plus elle pourrait lui apprendre quelques petites choses sur sa famille et sur ses pouvoirs...

\- Très bien, reprit il, alors je suis véritablement enchanté de te rencontrer Anaël, j'espère que ton frère peut se montrer aussi chaleureux que toi ; lui dit il tout sourire.

Elle le regarda puis sourit également, lâcha même un petit rire;

\- Véritablement enchantée également Harry et pour mon frère croyait tous les deux ; elle les pointait du doigts ; Mon frère ainsi que mon père sont des personnes si se n'est pas chaleureuses alors aimables et très agréables à vivre ! Je ferais en sortes que vous le remarquez... Je vous inviterez peut être chez moi un de ces jours ...

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant, ils venaient de trouver une bien bonne amies.

Après le départ de ses nouveaux amis, la jeune fille monta enfin les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur, une fois arrivé en haut elle toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle entra et découvrit une large pièce remplit d'un bric à brac incroyable, d'objets de toutes sortes ainsi que des sucreries mais également un petit phénix. Elle reperra le bureau et le directeur un peu plus loin .

\- Entre Anaël, vient t'assoir cette journée a du être mouvementé pour toi.

\- Un peu c'est vrai mais ça va, j'ai très hâte d'être demain.

\- Je me doute... Bon, ne tournons pas autour du sujet. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présenter pour tes onze ans à cette école et pourquoi j'ignorais tout de ton exitance ?

\- Je l'ignore moi même; lui mentit elle tout naturellement; mais je suis la et vous me voyait, de quoi calmer votre frustration.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un essayait de forcer son esprit. Elle eut envie de rire, personne pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y était parvenue, alors se n'est pas se vieux fou qui allait y arriver. Elle eut raison car après quelques minutes de silence où elle voyait Dumbledore fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils au vu de son innéficassité alors qu'elle ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour le repousser, il arrêta enfin.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez donc disposer dans votre dortoir." il avait dit cela sur un ton où vibrait l'énervement le plus complet et ça la fit sourire. Elle lui dit au revoir et s'en alla gaiement.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand elle sortit, Harry et Hermione étaient déjà partis. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte caché des locaux des Serpentards, son frère lui avait expliqué comment y aller et elle devant une porte de cachot noire juste derrière il y avait un rideaux vert sombre, elle tendit la main mais ne parvenait pas à toucher la porte. Elle se rappela soudain qu'il y avait un mot de passe et que son frère avait totalement oublié de le lui donner. Elle essaya avec ses pouvoir de forcer la porte mais impossible c'était Salazar Serpentard qui avait sécurisé cette porte et des années de sortillèges rajouté par dessus avait rendu cette porte infranchissable sans le mot de passe. Elle soupira et recula. Elle essaya de joindre son frère par la pensée mais impossible la sécurité de la porte l'en empêchait. Elle pesta doucement, elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

" Et bien Miss Malefoy on aurait oublié le mot de passe?

Elle se retourna rapidement et fut surprise de voir Rogue, quoi que c'était le directeur de cette maison donc qu'il soit la ne devait pas être trop bizarre.

\- Drago a oublié de me le donner... dit elle piteusement, et c'est trop bien protégé pour que je le joigne.

\- Laisse moi faire Anaël, le mot de passe est "gloire". Retiens le .

Sur ce il se retourna dans un tourbillon de cape et la laissa la porte ouverte . Elle sourit, elle aimait Rogue, c'était lui qui l'avait guérit puis soigné et c'était occupé tous les jours de lui donner ses médicaments. Il était gentil même si il essayait de le cacher, elle, elle le voyait vraiment et ça lui faisait un bien fou de voir des gens sincèrement gentil et bon. Elle poussa le rideaux et entra.

Elle fut subitement submergée par l'ambiance de la pièce, elle se sentait agréablement bien. On pouvait les profondeur du lac se qui faisait que la pièce et les dortoirs étaient assez froides. Les meubles étaient sombres, noirs ou verts. Quelques élèves se trouvaient dans la salle commune, notamment son frère, Blaise et Théo.

Son frère releva le regard vers elle et souri, elle s'approcha de lui légèrement fâché contre lui:

\- Tu as oublié de me donner le mot de passe Drago ! Si Severus n'avait pas été la je serais encore dehors !

Celui ci le regarda et dégluti :

\- Heu, désolé ?

Elle était irritée mais s'assit tout de même au côté de Théo, celui ci la regarda légèrement amusé :

\- Comment c'est passé ton entretien avec le directeur ?

Elle sourit d'un air méchant :

\- Il est fou et mauvais, c'est sur maintenant. Il a essayé de forcer mes pensées.

Drago faillit s'étouffer et la regarda avec de grand yeux :

\- Mais pourquoi il a voulu faire ça ?

\- Pour savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas venue ici à 11 ans. Mais il sait pourquoi, je l'ai vu dans son esprit, il voulait juste voir comment l'on m'a libérer.

\- Hum, il n'a rien obtenu ? demanda t-il inquiet pour sa famille,

\- Il ne sait rien du tout.

A la fin de leur petite discussion elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Elle était petite mais individuelle, comme toutes les autres chambres, verte et noire avec des touches d'argents.

Elle se coucha et vu la journée fatigante qu'elle venait de vivre elle s'endormit très rapidement avec une dernière pensée pour Tom...

Le lendemain, elle se leva doucement, son réveil sonnait et le bruit lui faisait VRAIMENT mal aux oreilles. Elle tendit la main violemment et le fit exploser . Elle soupira puis finalement se leva avec la grâce d'un éléphant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune des filles, chaque chambre possédait deux portes une qui donnait sur la salle commune et l'autre sur la salle de bain, elle était circulaire et se composait comme dans toute salle de bain de lavabos blancs, de baignoires noires avec des rideaux tout autour verts pastels et les murs étaient entièrement fait en miroirs. Quand elle entra juste deux filles s'y trouvait et se douchaient. Elle entra à son tour dans la baignoire et prix une douche tiède histoire de se réveiller. Une fois sortit, elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha de son immense armoire et fouilla parmi tous ces vêtements, elle finit par en trouvait une qui lui plaisait.

Elle ne se maquilla pas mais se coiffa les cheveux en un chignon un peu lâche. Elle attrapa son sac, y fourra ses livres, parchemins et plumes puis elle sortit pour allez déjeuner.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa table et s'assit dans un coin où elle était seule, son frère et ses amis n'étant pas là, à si, Pansy était là mais elle n'avait pas envie de la rejoindre. Alors que cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle mangeait son pain grillés, son frère arriva avec des tonnes de papiers dans les bras, il se rapprochait d'elle et lui donna un de ses papiers :

\- Tient, Sky, ton emploie du temps.

Il lui sourit puis s'éloigna distribuer les autres emploie du temps.

Il lui sourit puis s'éloigna distribuer les autres emploie du temps. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son emploie du temps, vu qu'elle avait pris presque toutes les options, elle allait avoir du boulot ...

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle se releva et sorti tranquillement de la salle. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'aller bien loin car elle se fit interpeller par une personne qui criait son nom derrière elle.

\- Anaël ! Anaël ! Attend nous !

Elle se retourna et vit Harry et Hermione qui lui courraient après, elle s'arrêta et leur sourit grandement. Une fois qu'ils furent à sa hauteur, ils discutèrent un peu avant de se dirigeaient vers leur premier cour qu'ils avaient, à leur plus grand bonheur, en commun. Ils avaient potion avec Rogue, bien que Harry et Hermione n'appréciaient clairement pas Severus, Anaël, elle, était très pressée d'y assister.

En chemin, ils riaient tous les trois de bon coeur ensemble, ils s'attiraient d'ailleurs des regards étonnés ou remplit d'animosité. Ils s'en moquaient mais Anaël leur demanda pourquoi Weasley n'était pas avec eux .

\- Disons que l'on lui a parlé de toi et qu'il n'a pas apprécié que l'on tes parlé, alors il ne veut pas rester avec nous si on est avec toi...

\- Ridicule... soupira t-elle.

Hermione approuva mais Harry paressait gêné. Ils continuaient de marchés jusqu'à la salle où elle retrouva son frère et ses amis. Elle laissa les Gryffondors et rejoingna les Serpentards.

\- Sky qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Potter et la Sang-de-bourbe ?

Elle soupira, secoua la tête de dépitement puis reprit la parole :

\- Hermione n'est pas une Sang-de-bourbe... Les Grangers sont une grande et puissante famille française. Elle est la fille d'un Cracmol et d'une sorcière que l'on a privé de ses pouvoirs. Et en se qui concerne Potter, et bien... Je l'aime bien.

Drago la regarda totalement choqué par se qu'elle venait de dire, regarda Hermione, puis elle puis Hermione, puis s'approcha de la personne concernée.

\- C'est vrai, Granger ? Tu n'es pas une Sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis une Sang Pure moi aussi ; dit elle fièrement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, celui ci la regarda attentivement paressant réfléchir fortement. Une fois une décision prise, il la regarda de nouveau, encore un semblant d'animosité dans les yeux :

\- Très bien... Mais ne pense pas que cela change se que je pense de toi, Granger. Tu restes la coincée Miss Je-sais-tout la plus détestable de toute l'école.

Ils s'affrontaient du regard mais Anaël de son point de vue trouvé qu'il y avait autre chose, caché, que de la haine. Peut être pas de l'amour mais quelque chose comme du désir.


	11. Chapter 11

Elle les regarda encore un instant puis se détourna d'eux et demanda à son frère de la suivre sinon il allait prendre la poussière et Hermione aussi.

Cette remarque fit rire Harry, qui se détourna également des deux protagonistes. Hermione le rejoint quelques instants après, en trottinant et les deux allèrent rejoindre Weasley qui trainait avec Dean et Seamus. Celui ci la regardait d'un mauvais œil, laissant transparaître toute son animosité. Drago le remarqua et le dévisagea à son tour avec l'air le plus méprisant qu'il connaisse. Anaël n'y fit pas vraiment attention mais observa à la dérobé Harry et ses amis.

Elle se mit à penser que malgré ses traits marqués par la tristesse et la fatigue, il restait particulièrement séduisant avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts.

Elle secoua la tête et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle de cour.

Elle s'installa à un bureau devant et commença à sortir ses livres. Elle se sentait légèrement paniquée, voir Rogue lui enseigner quoi que se soit la mettait dans un état t-elle ? Probablement pas mais elle décida de ne plus se soucier de ça et de se concentrer pour aplatir Granger, se n'est pas parce qu'elle l'apprécie qu'elle n'en a pas oublié ses objectifs notamment être la meilleure. Elle sentit que son frère s'était assis au derniers rangs avec Blaise et Pansy. Elle sentait que Théo s'était installé juste à côté d'elle, en binôme. Elle sentait également que le Trio d'Or n'était pas loin, le rang juste derrière en fait, tout du moins Harry et Weasley, Hermione préférant le premiers rangs et se retrouvant au bureau juxtaposant le siens.

Bien entouré, pensa t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Théo qui lui sourit discrètement, elle sentait une sorte d'affection s'échapper de son aura comme si le jeune homme l'appréciait réellement. Elle lui répondit rapidement puis se concentra de nouveau sur la mise en page de son parchemin. Elle ne put le faire bien longtemps, Severus Rogue étant enfin arrivé et prêt à faire régner la terreur. Sans relever la tête, Anaël sourit. Elle allait s'amuser c'était sur.

"Très bien, alors pour commencer cette nouvelle année, une question simple. Si je vous dis Elixir de Vie..." Severus commença à tourner autour des élèves qui levaient plus ou moins rapidement la main, Hermione ayant était la première mais également la plus ignorait. En observant, la jeune fille remarqua qu'or mis Drago, Théo, Hermione, Harry et Haut grand étonnement! Weasley, ainsi qu'elle cela va s'en dire... Personne ne levait la main.

Ils ne peuvent pas être incultes à se point... Ça sera plus simple que prévue d'être la meilleure... pensa t-elle.

" Tiens dont pourquoi ne suis je pas étonné de ne pas voir plus de mains se lever... Alors nous avons Granger, baissez la main miss vous m'ennuyez, monsieur Nott je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Monsieur Malfoy ainsi que vous miss Malfoy quoi de plus normal pour des élèves de votre niveau. Mais vous, Potter, vous savez quelque chose... Impressionnant. Mais pas plus que Weasley. Allez y Weasley éclairez nos lanternes."

" Et bien, et bien... commença t-il en bégayant, c'est une potion d'immortalité... "

" Je me doute Weasley, que se n'est pas une potion capillaire... Mais bon vous êtes un Gryffondor. Qui d'autre pour relever le niveau pitoyable de cette classe? Miss Malfoy ?"

La jeune releva doucement la tête et baissa la main délicatement. Elle s' éclairci la voix et commence.

"L'élixir de Longue Vie garantit l'immortalité aussi longtemps qu'on en absorbe. Lorsqu'une personne cesse de le boire, elle meurt. Nicolas Flamel et sa femme ont vécu plus de 650 ans en buvant de l'élixir de Longue Vie. Les ingrédients de cette potion sont inconnus mais nous savons qu'elle est fabriquée à partir de la Pierre Philosophale."

" Très bien, 20 points pour Serpentard. Vous me ferez un parchemins sur Nicolas Flamel pour notre prochain cour. Continuons... Une autre question élémentaire... La potion d'Aiguise-méninges ? "

Cette fois, seul Hermione, Théo et Anaël avaient levé la main.

" Monsieur Nott ? "

" Les effets présumés sont que celle-ci aide la personne qui la boit à y voir plus clair dans ses pensées. Les ingrédients sont des scarabées pillés, des racines de gingembre coupées ainsi que de la bile de tatou. C'est une potion que nous avons réalisé à la fin de notre quatrième années."

"Très bien et merci pour le rappel de la nullité de vos camarade. 20 points pour Serpentard. J'ai l'impression que vous régressez chaque années! "

Le cour continua donc pendant encore 45 minutes à faire des rappels de potions déjà vu et de rapporter des points pour la maison Serpentard. La jeun fille remarqua bien l'attention de son frère pour cette matière, il avait pu répondre sans se tromper à chacune des questions de Severus. Elle le voyait sourire de toute ses dents à chaque fois qu'il faisait gagner des points à sa maison. Cela la réjouissait puis subitement elle se demanda si cette passion était aussi visible quand il jouait au Quidditch. Un coup d'oeil lui suffit pour le lui confirmer, de toute manière elle le verrait jouer se soir.

A la fin de cette journée, les enfants Malfoy étaient plutôt fatigués bien que heureux. Surtout Drago. La jeune fille l'attendait dans les gradins face au terrain et regardait les quelques Serpentards déjà présent. Elle n'en reconnaissait aucun, hélas. Ah si, elle voit Blaise arriver et commencer à s'échauffer. Elle le regarda et le salua d'un petit signe de la main quand celui ci passa près d'elle.

Une tornade blonde passa soudainement au dessus d'elle puis un éclat de rire avant que la dites tornade blonde n'atterrisse devant elle. Alors Sky, tu apprécies?"

"Qu'est ce que je devrais apprécier? Ta présence ? Ou celle de beau garçons parfaitement musclés qui parade devant moi ? "

Le jeune homme perdit quelque peu son sourire et regarda sa soeur longuement :

" Qui ose faire ça ? "

La jeune éclata de rire et se lava pour aller prendre son frère dans ses bras :

" Personne ! Enfin Drago, tu sais à qui appartient mon coeur ! "

Sur ses belles paroles, il la fit monter sur son balai et tout deux descendirent sur le terrain.


	12. Chapter 12

"Une nouvelle semaine venaient de s'écouler et un mois depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard. Anaël réfléchissait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Elle trouvait la vie à Poudlard géniale, elle était avec son frère et ses amis mais quelques chose lui manquée. Son amour lui manquée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de lettre, de peur que son courrier soit intercepté et les doubles miroirs étaient également surveillés ici. Si vous vouliez communiquer il fallait prévenir Dumbledore et ça, jamais. Drago avait dû sentir la tristesse de sa sœur ces derniers jours, car il restait exclusivement avec elle, lui remontant le moral du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas le seul à se démener pour ramener un sourire sur ses lèvres, Théo Nott aussi remuait ciel et terre pour la faire sourire et rire. Et il y parvenait au grand étonnement de son frère. Il l'a faisait rire et passaient quasiment tout leur temps ensemble. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés et cela inquiété Draco. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Si le Lord apprenait se rapprochement soudain il serait capable de lui faire beaucoup de mal. Anaël ne semblait pas s'en souciait, pour elle, elle appréciait Théo et c'était tout. Pour ça part, Anaël essayait tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose, mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux,elle revoyait son magnifique visage... Il lui manquait tant qu'elle avait l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur, de manquer d' , elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas réciproque...Que Tom ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas lui manquer comme il lui manquait...

C'était impossible...

Si seulement elle savait... Si elle pouvait juste lui poser la question...

"Point de vue de Tom Riddle.  
Tom était d'une humeur massacrante. Anaël lui manquait atrocement et s'en rendre compte le mettait dans un état de fureur sans nom, c'est sous-fifre l'avaient senti passer. C'était comme une brûlure... son odeur dans les draps lui manquait, son rire dans les couloirs lui manquait, sa présence à ses côtés lu i manquait... Même sa moue boudeuse quand il devait la quitté le matin ou son visage froid quand il devait punir un des mangemorts lui manquait! C'était insupportable ! Mais il se réjouissait quand même en l'imaginant se morfondre à cause du même problème. Il avait appris, par Lucius, qu'elle était première de son année,ayant réussi à dépasser une autre jeune fille, une Granger, sang de bourbe, de façade d'après ses informateurs. Quelques recherche savait suffit pour découvrir une famille de sang pure très ancienne,peut être aussi ancienne que les Malfoy, qui avait subit les vices du temps et avait quelque peu perdu de leur gloire passé. I l avait trouvé ça assez étonnent qu'une tel famille reste caché et surtout laisse penser à tout le monde le défaut de leur sang. Il devrait en discuter avec Rogue... Il était le professeur de potion de Poudlard ainsi il pourrait lui demander des nouvelles d'Anaël,discrètement bien sûr. Severus lui avait également parlé de son étrange amitié avec Potter... Potter, mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour ne serait-ce que s'approcher de lui? Que faisait son frère? Enfin, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait fais changer Potter. Il ne restait quasiment plus qu'avec de s Serpentards ou des Serdaigles, l'exception étant cette Granger. Ce rouquin de Weasley ne s'approchait quasiment jamais d'eux tout du moins quand il y avait les deux enfants Malfoy. C'était une bonne chose.  
BOOM !  
Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir violemment la porte de la salle du trône. Tom releva lentement la tête de sa main et regarda d'un air à la fois offusqué d'avoir était dérangé dans ses pensées et à la fois ennuyé par la future discussion avenir.  
"Maître ! J'ai des nouvelles de Poudlard !  
Tom pencha la tête sur la gauche cherchant dans la noirceur de ses sentiments, s'il le torturait pour tout ce raffuts, et pour si peu d'intérêt... Bon il valait mieux l'écouter tant qu'il pouvait encore parler. Poudlard, c'est-à-dire des nouvelles d'Anaël.  
-Très bien parle, je t'écoute mais fait vite, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.  
-Oui Maître. Severus Rogue regrette de ne pas être celui qui vous fait ce rapport, mon Seigneur. Il a remarquait que le rapprochement entre Potter, Granger et les enfants Malfoy a encore évolué. Ils sont encore plus proches qu'avant. Anaël Malfoy, pour sa part, c'est énormément rapprochait de Théodore Nott, mon Seigneur. Selon beaucoup, élèves et professeurs, cette relation pourrait aboutir à plus que de l'amitié.

Tom leva subitement la main devant lui, redressa sa tête qu'il avait laissé penché pour mieux écouter et se redressa. Il grogna tel un animal féroce et regarda le malchanceux messager.  
\- Et tu en train de me dire que ma fiancée m'est infidèle ?C'est ce que tu veux dire ? REPOND !  
Le mangemort tomba à genoux, tremblant, devant Tom qui c'était,dans son emportement, levé de son trône.  
-No... Non... Non, maître... Ce n'est pas ça...  
-Alors qu'est-ce?  
-Le jeune Nott se rapproche de votre fiancée mais elle vous est fidèle, mon Seigneur. Elle vous aime, elle se languis de vous. E t ses amis, notamment le jeune Nott, font tout pour lui redonner le sourire... C'est tout ce que je veux dire, mon Seigneur...  
Tom soupira, pourquoi, par Merlin, c'était-il emporté pour cette fille ? Pourquoi cette rage l'avait soudainement possédé ? Ce ne serait pas de la jalousie tout de même? Pourquoi serait-il jaloux face à ce Nott, moins que rien...  
-C'est tout, n'est ce pas... Très bien.  
Le mangemort se redressa et le regarda l'air choqué et intrigué.  
-Maître, avez-vous une demande particulière?  
Tom l'observa de haute en bas pendant de longues minutes. Il était déchiré. Devait-il aller la voir pour s'assurer que ce Nott ne volerait pas le cœur de sa fiancée ou devait-il juste attendre dans son trône, à gouverner et réfléchir aux plans du futur, comme il devrait le faire et ne pas se préoccuper de cette vermine qui s'attardait bien trop longtemps dans son esprit...  
\- Je souhaite me rendre à Poudlard de la manière la plus discrète que tu puisses trouver. Je veux m'y rendre ce soir.  
\- Bien Maître, je ferai au mieux.  
-Alors ce ne sera pas suffisant.  
-Bien sur Maître...  
-Disparez. "

Point de vue d'Anaël.

Il était tard, elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps dans cette tour, perdu dans ses pensées sombres... Tom lui manquait. Il lui manquait tellement qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle ne mangeait quasiment plus, travaillait tout le temps pour oublier ce manque e tn'était pas de la meilleure compagnie. Rajoutez à cela les moqueries constantes dut à son statue particulier et à son nom, et elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Elle savait qu'elle cachait bien son jeu et que son frère pensait juste qu'elle déprimait à cause du Lord, comme les autres. Mais c'était plus que ça. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait quitté l'enfer et elle avait des séquelles énormes. Elle se sentait mal toute seule,elle faisait des cauchemars ignobles toutes les nuits et gardait les sensations et les douleurs du traitement inhumains qu'elle avait reçu. Parfois, même quand elle était éveillée et consciente, ces ignobles images lui revenait à l'esprit et la mettait dans une sorte de transe d'où elle ressortait couverte de sueur et , quand elle était chez Tom avec sa famille, elle ne ressentait pas tout ces effets néfastes. Il c'était passé tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Ici, le temps ne lui manquait pas et elle était trop souvent seule. Parfois, ça lui faisait du bien, d'autres fois ça la détruisait.  
Elle rentra dans sa chambre faiblement éclairée par la lumière du lac. Elle se dirigea lentement vers son armoire à vêtements et en sortie sa robe de nuit. Elle commença à enlever sa chemise puis sa jupe d'uniforme, les laissant tomber sur le sol sans y faire attention. Elle continua à se déshabiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que sa culotte, sans se douter de la présence dans le lit à baldaquins, plongé dans le noir de la pièce.  
Une fois changeait, elle se dirigea, d'un pas las, vers le divan posait en face de sa fenêtre et s'y laissa tomber dans un se sentait si mal aujourd'hui. C'était si dur. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle dormait à peine et ça commençait à se voir. Les cernes sur son visage s'enfonçaient de plus en plus. Elle sentait les larmes monter. Elle soupira de nouveau. Ici, elle pouvait se laisser aller mais c'était pour elle, pour son honneur qu'elle se retenait même en privé. Elle devait se montrer forte. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement dur, la nuit avait été particulièrement horrible. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sentit sa vue se brouiller et les larmes chaudes coulaient le longs de ses joues. Son âme meurtrie lui faisait si mal. Elle gémit doucement, roulé en boule sur le divan, secouait par les sanglots.  
Soudain, elle entendis une voix qu'elle reconnue tout de voix qu'elle crue sortir d'un rêve et qu'elle n'espérait plus.  
"Cesse de pleurer."  
C'était lui, il était là, dans son lit. 


	13. Chapter 13

« _Je dois rêver »_ pensa t-elle. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait être la devant elle, à Poudlard, c'était trop surveillé, trop dangereux. Il ne ferait pas ça, il ne mettrait pas tout en danger pour elle. Et pourtant c'était lui qu'elle voyait assis sur le bord du lit, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur rougeâtre dans la pénombre. Elle ne pouvait bouger, elle ne pouvait pas parler non plus. Elle pouvait seulement rester là, debout sans bouger, attendant que la silhouette tant aimée s'anime.

D'ailleurs celle-ci se souleva et s'approcha rapidement d'elle, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et prit son visage en coupe pour essuyer les quelques larmes restaient sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa délicatement, un simple contact des lèvres, une pression des siennes sur celles de la jeune fille toujours ébahis. Soudain, Anaël reprit un semblant de vie et le poussa un peu en s'appuyant sur les épaules de l'homme en face d'elle et le regarda inquiète.

« **Tom,comment as-tu fais pour venir ici ? Tu es en danger, il faut que tu repartes vite avant que Dumbledore ne rapplique ! Tom... Tom,tu m'écoutes ? Tu es en danger ici ! »**

Il la regardait perplexe, pourquoi s'inquiétait t-elle comme ça ?Ça n'avait pas de sens, elle voulait le voir et elle était heureuse de le voir maintenant mais elle préférait qu'il s'en aille parce qu'ici il était plus ou moins en danger. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il avait juste eu envie de la revoir alors il était venue surtout après avoir entendue qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Mais elle voulait qu'il partent parce qu'elle avait peur pour lui. Étrange... Il se demanda si c'était l'amour qui la faisait réagir comme ça ou une autre raison moins abstraite pour lui.

Il finit par prendre la parole alors que la jeune fille paniquée de plus en plus en ne le voyant pas réagir.

« **Calme toi, d'accord. Tout est prévu, je ne sors pas non plus sur un coup de tête. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis j'ai appris que tu n'allais pas bien et ce que je viens de voir le confirme. Que t'arrive t-il ?Tu réussis pourtant à l'école et tu t'es fais de bons amis d'après ce que je sais alors pourquoi te portes tu mal ? »**

Se fut au tour d'Anaël de le regarder perplexe par la réflexion de son homme.

« **Comment veut-tu que j'aille parfaitement bien, Tom ;** déclarât-elle très calmement ; **tu m'as fait quitter l'enfer il n'y a pas si longtemps. Les rêves,les souvenirs, les douleurs... Tout est encore la, dans mon corps,dans ma tête. Alors c'est juste plus dur parfois. Surtout quand je suis seule. Je crois que c'est pire quand je me souviens que tu n'es pas là. »** finis t-elle toujours très calme, expliquant et articulent clairement comme si cela ne la touchait plus.

« **Est-ce que ça te faisait déjà cet effet au manoir ?** Demanda t-il au pour à point, presque stressé de savoir s'il n'avait pas vu le mal être de la jeune femme qui le hantait malgré lui.

 **« Non ;** dit-elle fermement **;tu étais là, vous étiez tous là. J'étais heureuse. »**

Un fin soupire soulagé s'échappa des lèvres du Seigneur des Ténè releva son visage vers elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, lui embrassa le haut du crâne puis l'emmena vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent silencieusement l'un contre l'autre. Elle lui avait manqué c'était indéniable.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, sans rien dire, juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Puis à un moment Anaël se souleva sur son coude se pencha vers le visage de Tom, le regardant étudiant son visage et lui attendant quelque chose patiemment. Elle l'embrassa doucement, comme lui l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Puis, elle approfondis le baiser, mit sa main sur le torse musclé de son amour et lui se contenta de passait ses mains dans les cheveux doux de la jeune fille.

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus profond, les langues dansaient ensembles, les bouches se mordaient, les mains se faisaient plus baladeuses et soudain la jeune fille passa par dessus lui et s'assit sur les hanches du Lord complétement accro aux sensations que lui produisait Anaël.

Il ne connaissait pas l'amour, il ne connaissait pas le bien être que cela produisait et il ne connaissait pas non plus ce feu ardant qui lui brulait les reins et le faisait se sentir plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il ne connaissait rien de tout ça et il eut peur soudainement d'elle. Peur de la créature sublime qui s'en le vouloir attisait son plaisir montant en gigotant doucement ses hanches à chacun de ses mouvements. Il eut peur d'imaginer le jour où elle ne serait plus à ses côtés. Il eut tellement peur qu'il l'enferma un peu plus dans ses bras et la retourna pour qu'elle soit sous lui. Il lui caressa doucement les lèvres qui étaient complètement rouges et gonflées par la bataille quelles venaient de mener. Il la regardait complètement admiratif pas sa beauté.Puis il la prit dans ses bras dans un geste pressant, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'il disparaisse quand elle ouvrira les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de voir un ange au dessus d'elle , si beau , si fort et si puissant que ça lui donnait le tournis . Elle ne pouvais plus parler, l'envie de lui était bien trop forte. Elle ne pouvait que le serrer un peu plus fort, tirer un peu sur ses mèches bouclés et se coller un peu plus à son corps . Elle voyait son regard s'enflammer et ses pupilles se dilater. Il paraissait un peu apeuré, un peu troublé. C'était très étrange de voir ses émotions la sur son visage. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de l'acte de faire l'amour qu'elle avait tellement envie d'accomplir à cet instant. C'était autre chose. Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains fines et lui demanda doucement ce qui n'allait pas . Il la regarda alors avec de grands yeux et sourit, sans rien dire. Il venait de la voir se changer ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désir. Alors il retira la robe de nuit du corps tant désiré et elle se retrouva seulement en culotte sous lui encore tout habillé. Elle claque des doigts et il se retrouva en caleçon sur elle, des vêtements se pliant sur le divan un peu plus loin. Il lui sourit, il adorait voir sa puissance à l'œuvre. Puis il reprit là où il c'était arrêté. Ils s'embrassèrent faisant coulisser leur deux corps presque nus l'un contre l'autre. Les mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre sans aucune pudeur puis n'y tenant plus se fut lui qui claqua des doigts pour leur enlever leur derniers vêtements. Il fut légèrement soulagé car la pression qu'il ressentait dans son caleçon était vraiment désagréable. Il la sentait bouillante sous son corps qui étaient encore froid malgré la chaleur qu'il ressentait en lui. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, des yeux luisant de luxure et d'envie. Des yeux qui le rendirent dingue. Mais il se souvint que la bas on ne c'était pas contenté de l'enfermer, on lui avait fait bien pire. Alors il se fit plus doux et l'embrassa tendrement tout en rentrant en elle . Les deux amants gémirent en même tant d'un même plaisir. Puis cela s'enchaina pendant de longues minutes où il n'y eu plus que des gémissements et des grognement de plaisirs partagés entre les deux âmes sœurs. Cela dura longtemps dans la nuit. Jusqu'au levé du jour où enfin ils s'endormirent fatigués et heureux. Le lord reparti quelques instants après que la belle se soit endormie. Il la regardait et sourit étrangement. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance , elle avait tout , le pouvoir, la beauté, l'intelligence. Il se demanda soudainement s'il méritait cette perfection de la nature. Il soupira doucement, alla l'embrasser sur le front et lui laissant rapidement un mot sur la table de chevet puis partie. Il avait déjà trop trainé.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour les amis ! Je tiens a m'excuser d'avance pour le derangement de l'orthographe parce que j'habite un pays ou les ordinateurs sont en qwerty sans accents (le clavier anglais en fait) et donc pour ecrire en francais c'est beaucoup plus complique et beaucoup plus moche (n'ayons pas peur des mots hein !) donc je suis sincerement desolee et si quelqu'un veut se proposer pour corriger avant la publication des chapitre ce serait avec plaisir! Mai je pense surtout a vous, lire un texte en francais sans accent est tres derangeant. Donc voila, si quelqu'un souhaite le faire, qu'il laisse une review ou m'envoie un mail.

En attendant donc ce chapitre sera certainement court et plutot de transition.

Bref, je vous laisse a votre lecture !

Elle courait dans les couloirs, se maudissant d'avoir rater son réveil. Elle espérait que Severus, son cher maitre des potions, ne soit pas trop fâché. Elle accéléra le pas, essayant dans un même temps de coiffer sa crinière qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dompter. Elle essayait aussi de ne pas trop penser à cette nuit, car automatiquement une vilaine rougeur prenait place sur ses joues. Mais tout de même... Peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait déplacer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour autre chose que la politique. Il était venu juste pour elle, parce qu'il s'inquiétait de son état. Et elle était touchée. Mais elle avait pris peur aussi. Il aurait pu se faire attraper et alors cela aurait été la fin de tout pour elle comme pour lui et elle n'avait pas pu le lui faire comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'il ressentait et ce de la jeune fille non plus. Il était plus que normal qu'il ne comprenne pas la nature de l'inquiétude d'Anael.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle s'interrogeait. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Mal de ce siècle... Pouvait-il vraiment l'aimer ? N'était-ce pas autre chose ? Comme le pouvoir... Elle avait vite compris en se comparant aux autres que son niveau était au-dessus d'eux, pas qu'elle connaisse plus de sort mais juste en pratique. Après tout elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette. Et puis, elle repensa au regard effraye qu'il eût un bref instant. Elle se demanda pourquoi, il n'était jamais terrifié ou du moins ne le montrer pas. Cela avait été si étrange... Et ça lui avait brisé une partie d'elle quand elle avait compris que c'était probablement elle qui l'effraye au point que cela apparaisse sur son visage. Elle n'en restait pas moins impressionnée par sa beauté quasi surnaturelle. Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne s'aimait elle-même. Elle n'était donc pas objective quand elle parlait de lui, mais sa beauté pouvait mettre tout le monde d'accord c'était une chose sur. Elle savait qu'il était vieux, bien plus vieux qu'elle, mais physiquement il faisait maximum 25 ans environ. Il faisait définitivement jeune. Et elle le savait aussi quasi-immortel, alors elle pensait au moment où elle vieillirait, ou les rides commenceraient à creuser ses joues et son front et a cette pensée elle fut, elle aussi, terrifiée. Il allait l'abandonne, elle le savait d'avance mais n'était pas prête à cela. Elle chassa du mieux qu'elle put ses idées noires et s'apprêtait à rentrer en classe de potion avec le plus de dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Quand on avait son rang et sa place dans la société, on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver les cheveux en batailles, les vêtements froisses et débraillés, ainsi que le visage rouge. Elle reprit sa respiration calmement tout en remettant une dernière fois ses cheveux à leur place et toqua délicatement contre l'immense porte de bois noir.

Une voix dure se fit entendre et elle ouvrit la porte le visage le plus impassible possible malgré une légère crainte. Elle ne vit au début que Severus qui la toisait d'un air soulage mais embêté. Il allait devoir la punir alors qu'il était plus soulagé de la voir aller bien qu'en colère. Cependant, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire et lui donna une retenue pour le lendemain soir. A peine eut il prononce ces mots que des rires moqueurs se rependirent dans la salle. Elle regarda finalement autour d'elle pour voir que les lions la montraient du doigt et riaient allègrement d'elle. Elle sentit une vague de colère qui fit briller dangereusement ses yeux mais quand elle vit que les Serpentard et ses nouveaux amis ne partageaient définitivement pas l'hilarité générale et étaient à deux doigts de frapper à la manière des moldus les lions. Elle vit Draco livide de colère, se lever et aller prendre par le col le rouquin ce qui créa un grand silence dans la salle.

`` Ose encore une fois de te moquer de ma sœur et tu le regretteras sale vermisseau puant ! Regarde-la encore une fois et je te tue, compris ? Et je le ferais a la manière des moldus parce que tu ne mérites la considération d'aucun sorcier, ni même d'un cracmol ! Honte sur toi et sur ta famille, stupide lion !``

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel les serpents se mirent autour de Draco et l'appuyèrent, ce qui calma immédiatement les lions ne voulant plus gouter au venin de leur voisins.

Severus parvint à calmer Draco qui alla se rassoit tranquillement a sa place comme si de rien n'était et sans plus faire attention au rouquin. Il regarda sa sœur et l'invita a ses cotes. Elle se dirigea vers lui en silence et avec dignité et c'est à l'instant où elle s'assit enfin qu'ils comprirent tous, lions et serpents, que ses deux- la étaient les roi et reine incontesté du royaume de Poudlard et que l'on devait le respect au roi et à la reine.

Tous les serpents hochèrent discrètement la tête entre eux et même Severus parut comprendre quelque chose. Il se souvenait d'une vieille tradition dans les rangs des serpents, une tradition qui entrainait ceux qui en bénéficié au pouvoir et à la politique. La tradition consistait en une sorte d'élection des serpents pour un roi et une reine tous les deux ans. Ce roi et cette reine avaient un pouvoir incontesté parmi leur rang et c'était à eux qu'incombaient la lourde tâche de régler les conflits aussi bien dans la maison qu'entre les maisons. Seul les Serpentards et les Serdaigles bénéficiaient de ce système, puisque c'était les deux seules Maisons que l'on avaient à l'écart depuis des siècles, qui leur donnait presque autant de pouvoir qu'un Directeur de Maison. C'est pourquoi les élections de ses rois et reines étaient quelques choses de très sérieux et Severus n'avait pas refait les élections depuis la première année de Draco ou un septième année avait été réélue avant de terminer sa scolarité. Mais en regardant les jumeaux assis l'un a cote de l'autre la tête haute et les bustes droits, l'air le plus digne qu'il n'est jamais vu et puis la beauté flagrante que dégageait ces deux-là était propice au pouvoir. Mentalement, Severus fit note de cela et du comportement des serpents pour en parler avec le Directeur de Maison des Serdaigles pour une nouvelle élection des rois et reines de ses Maisons respectives.

Après ce cours de Potion plutôt mouvemente, Severus laissa les élèves partir et à leur suite partie en direction de la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick. Il trouva celui-ci perchait sur une pile de livre qui lui permettait d'être au-dessus de ses élèves. Celui-ci le regarda avec une franche surprise puis, une fois celle-ci passait, lui proposa comme le voulait la bienséance une tasse de thé. Severus accepta et ils s'installèrent tranquillement autour d'une petite table dans le bureau prive du professeur de sortilèges. Ce n'est qu'une fois confortablement installaient et servie que Flitwick prit la parole :

\- Donc mon cher Severus, que venez-vous faire ici ? Nous sommes loin des cachots et plus près de Dumbledore.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander… `il fit une courte pause attendant l'approbation de l'autre avant de continuer` vous vous rappelez évidemment de la tradition qui lit nos deux maisons ?

\- Vous parlez de la tradition des rois et reines de Serdaigle et Serpentard, oui je m'en souviens. Mais nous ne l'avons pas faites depuis quelques années maintenant.

\- Je souhaiterai faire des élections cette années. J'ai deux très bons candidats… et… comment dire… il y a quelque temps qu'une histoire a éclaté entrainant Potter, Granger et les jumeaux Weasley… Chacun m'a fait part de son envie d'être réévaluer par le Choipeau et je le leur ai accordé et j'ai ensuite persuade le directeur du bienfondé de ce geste.

\- Et il a accepté ? Je suis surpris… Il a sans doute une idée derrière la tête. J'espère pour vous et pour le garçon que ce sera bénéfique. Mais vous parliez de la tradition… Bien évidemment que je suis d'accord avec vous pour en faire de nouveau, nos derniers roi et reine sont partis il y a deux ans maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé à leurs sorts mes aiglons… Nous referons des élections mais pas avant les réévaluations des élèves que vous avez désigné Severus, j'ai, de plus, bonne espoir que Granger se joignera à nos rangs.

\- Je suis de votre avis, celles-ci auront lieu demain soir. Je vais aller prévenir mes serpents de la prochaine élection.

Ils se quittèrent donc sur ces mots et Severus reparti dans les cachots pour aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards ou il fit une longue annonce à propos des élections prochaine.

 ** _Le lendemain_**

Les élèves se levèrent tous rapidement, aujourd'hui avait lieu la réévaluation d'une poignée d'élève car le Ministère aurait regardé de plus près les répartitions et serait arrivé à la conclusion que le directeur les aurait influencés. Bien évidemment cela avait été l'excuse que le corps professoral avait trouvé pour justifier un changement de maison soudain alors que cela était plus ou moins interdit. Ce fut donc de très bonne humeur que se levèrent Harry, Hermione, George et Fred. Les jumeaux allaient enfin pouvoir montrer au monde sorcier que tous les Weasley n'étaient pas des rates comme le reste de leur famille et qu'ils avaient du Sang-pur et noble en eux et qu'ils en étaient très fier. Le comportement de leur parent de leur parent ne leur avaient jamais plus, alors quand ils formèrent une forte amitié avec la cohéritière Malfoy, ils ouvrirent les yeux et comprirent avec dégout à quel point leur famille avait sombre. Ils avaient également compris à quel point l'influence moldu pouvait être néfaste avec leurs fêtes commerciales qui prenaient le pas sur les fêtes traditionnelles sorcières ainsi que leurs croyances qui condamnait par exemple le mariage de deux hommes ou deux femmes. Cela ne leur avaient jamais plu et dorénavant ils le montreraient publiquement et se battraient pour avoir de nouveau un monde sorcier correct avec ses défauts mes également ses nombreuses qualités. Les blagues et les farces étaient finis maintenant, ils étaient décidés à reconquérir leurs droits et leur rang. Ils étaient Lords et allaient l'assumer contrairement à leur père. Alors après avoir signer les bons contrats au près des gobelins dans le plus grand secret, ils avaient demandé au professeur de potion car il devait être à leurs yeux le seul lucide parmi tous ces professeurs à la botte du Papi gâteau, d'être de nouveau reparties. Et il avait accepté, bien qu'avant ils les aient force à lui livrer toutes les raisons de ce soudain changement. Depuis, ils attendaient avec impatience réévaluation de leur cas. Ils c'étaient attires les foudres des lions mais s'en fichaient tout comme Harry et Hermione. Ils restaient tous, la plupart du temps, avec Anael et ses amis. Ils avaient tous enfin comprit. Surtout Harry et il s'en voulait de s'être laisse manipuler aussi facilement. Il s'en voulait qu'on est profité de ses faiblesses. Alors depuis il faisait tout pour les pallier et était de plus en plus digne et froid comme ses compagnons serpents. Le Choipeau le lui avait dit après tout, il serait mieux à Serpentard mais lui avait continue avec ses préjugés et ses faiblesses à vouloir aller chez les lions et il le regrettait vraiment maintenant.

Une fois tous les élèves attables, ce fut Snape qui se leva et appela d'une voix forte Hermione Granger a se présenter devant le Choipeau. Celle-ci s'avança avec dignité, la tête haute, et sans regarder ailleurs que devant elle. Une fois assise et le Choipeau sur la tête, il y eut un instant de silence, quelques minutes de délibération privée, puis le puissant cri du Choipeau resonna dans la Grande Salle :

\- Serdaigle !

La jeune fille sourit au professeur Snape pour le remercier et hocha la tête vers son nouveau directeur de Maison, le professeur Flitwick qui lui sourit et l'applaudit en retour.

Ensuite, Snape appela Harry Potter à se présenter. Celui-ci s'avança doucement, un peu comme Anael a son arrive à Poudlard, et étendis son aura magique le plus possible. Il avait également compris l'étendue de sa puissance et hésitait plus à la montre quand c'était à son avantage. Il s'approcha donc du tabouret et du professeur de potion, là aussi il se dit qu'il avait fait une erreur de jugement, Severus était quelqu'un de bien et c'était son père, ce stupide lion imbu de soi-même qui était un idiot. Heureusement, il n'était pas son père et voulait le prouver pour se faire il allait devoir revoir sa vision du monde. Il le voulait tellement maintenant, pour ne plus jamais se faire manipuler. Il monta sur l'estrade et s'assit le Choipeau sur sa tête, là encore un intense débat eu lieu, enfin surtout des reproches du Choipeau qui n'arrêta pas de lui dire qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début et qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter son souhait. Enfin, après un certain temps le Choipeau se releva légèrement et cria :

\- Serpentard !

Un grand silence fit place dans la Grande Salle et personne, hormis les Serpentards, n'applaudit. Le héros des sorciers venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard et celui-ci souriait. Des murmures de colère se répandirent dans les rangs des lions et des Poufsouffles ainsi que le regard noir du Directeur et du professeur Mc Gonagal.

Vinrent enfin les jumeaux Weasley, le premier à passer fut Fred. Celui-ci s'avança rapidement et juste avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret salua la salle et prononça quelques mots :

\- A partir de ce jour et pour le reste de mon existence, moi, Frederic Weasley, décide de reprendre le titre de Lord de ma maison les Black-Weasley et je rends honneur à mon ancêtre Septimus Weasley. Ainsi soit-il comme je l'ai dit.

Les Weasley présents dans la salle manquèrent de s'étouffer face a l'affront. Mais la repartion continua.

\- Serpentard ! cria de nouveau le Choipeau.

De loin, on pouvait voir Ronald changeait de couleur sous la rage.

Puis ce fut le tour de George et celui-ci répéta les paroles de son frère et s'assit l'âme plus tranquille.

\- Serdaigle ! cria le Choipeau pour la dernière fois de la soirée.

Ce fut le cœur plus léger que ce dernier alla s'assoir au cote de Hermione qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à toutes et tous… je voudrais parler de quelque chose de sérieux ou du moins dont je me rends compte depuis un moment. Je trouve que cette fiction a très mal commence. Trop d'incohérences, trop de fautes, trop d'invraisemblance. Et je suis entièrement responsable de ceci. Je pense mettre améliore sur mes derniers chapitres mais tout de même une review ressente m'a définitivement ouvert les yeux. Cette personne m'a clairement exprimé son désappointement et presque sa colère. Car selon elle l'idée de base était bien mais la tournure impossible des choses et les facilites dans lesquelles je me suis plongée, ont rendu l'histoire désagréable à lire. Et je suis la première désolée de cela car, malgré le fait que je ne poste pas très régulièrement, j'ai de nombreuse idée pour cette fanfiction. Elle m'a également rappelé mon orthographe et ma grammaire déplorable. Alors je tenais à m'excuser pour celles et ceux qui ont tout de même continuer à lire cette histoire que je suis désolée d'avoir écrit plus pour moi que pour eux.

J'ai donc pris la résolution de recommencer cette histoire a zéro, et de la revoir en entière.

Evidemment, elle sera sous le même titre ou presque, le même résumé ou presque et l'histoire ne changera pas. Elle sera juste plus cohérente ou essayera de l'être.

Je rappelle que je travaille avec un clavier QWERTY donc sans accent, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes des a et des ou voir des accords.


End file.
